Nuevas Especies
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Nunca pensaron que la idea descabellada de sus familias al mudarse de Tokyo los iba a afectar demasiado. Nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nueva ciudad, nuevo pueblo, nuevo mundo, nuevas personas, nuevas especies. [Buscar en youtube: Tráiler Nuevas Especies Fanfiction FloorVioleetta]
1. Runaway

Hola. Antes de leer, por favor, lean esto:

-En un fic de suspenso, humor y romance.  
>-Me basé en varios conceptos para poder realizar la trama de la historia.<br>**-Hay OoC** en algunas partes [para hacer el fic más interesante, según mi opinión]  
>-No sabía cómo se llamaban los padres de Momoko, así que les inventé el nombre.<br>-Hice aparecer a los padres de Miyako.  
>-En lugar de ser tres parejas protagonistas [PPGZXRRBZ] <strong>son cuatro<strong> [Mi OCXDAI] (Pobre, la meto en todo xD)  
>-Cada capítulo tiene una canción respectiva, obviamente citaré al artista que la creó.<br>-**AU**

Disfruten c:

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso previo: OoC; AU; OC; <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I just wanna scream and lose control, throw my hands up and let it go, forget about everything and runaway"<em>**

**~~Avril Lavigne~~**

**Runaway**

_Nunca pensaron que la idea descabellada de sus familias al mudarse de Tokyo los iba a afectar demasiado._

_Nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nueva ciudad, nuevo pueblo, nuevo mundo, nuevas personas, __nuevas especies__._

Kaoru Matsubara, la hija de uno de los luchadores más famosos del mundo, era la única que tenía un mal presentimiento a la idea de ir a esa Isla que quedaba en las cercanías de Australia. Era una isla que no aparece en los mapas porque no es una isla muy llamativa ni muy grande, pero era caracterizada como una de las islas con 7 a 15 días al año con sol, todos los otros días llovía, nevaba o solamente estaba nublado y con frío.

Estaban a tres días de partir, estaban cenando y Kaoru volvió a decir que era una mala idea irse de Tokyo, su hermano Shou le decía siempre que estaba siendo muy paranoica, su madre Mitsuko la trataba de calmar, su padre Tokio sólo le decía que era una buena idea para des estresarse y conocer otros lugares, y su hermano Dai, solamente tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana.

–Me parece una idea muy mala, papá –decía nuevamente Kaoru –O sea, está bien querer conocer nuevos lugares… Pero ¿Ir a _esa_ isla? ¡No es una buena idea!

–Kaoru por favor –decía Mitsuko tiernamente –No te alteres tanto, hija harás nuevos amigos allá, conocerás nuevas personas y sé que la isla al ser como silvestre tiene muchos bosques donde podrás ir a correr tranquila. No todo es tan malo pequeña.

Kaoru miró a su madre y le sonrió.

–Bien –dijo con dificultad.

–Bueno, no se hable más ¿Ya han guardado todas sus cosas? –preguntó Tokio.

–Pero papá –dijo Shou, el chico de cabello verde y una cicatriz en la cara –Nos vamos en tres días.

–Sí, pero no puede quedarse nada. Lo saben –sentenció Tokio.

Miyako Gotokuji, vivió desde los trece, hasta ahora los quince, con su abuela Kiyoko y su hermanita menor Junko, quien tiene ocho años, ya que sus padres eran de esos que siempre debían estar viajando alrededor del mundo sin descanso, pero finalmente lograron instalarse en una isla, y querían que sus hijas se fuera a vivir con ellos como una familia.

–Junko, cariño –dijo Kiyoko a la niña de pelo ceniza y ojos grises que tenía su cabello amarrado en dos trenzas bajas –Come. No estuve cocinando por nada.

–Lo siento abuelita –dijo Junko –Es que estoy pensando en lo genial que será volver con mis padres.

–Sé que ambas están emocionadas, y es lindo ver que vivirán por fin los cuatro juntos –comentó Kiyoko –Pero eso sí, no deben olvidar a su abuela, deben venir a visitarme.

– ¡Claro que lo haremos, abuela! –Dijo Miyako – ¿No es así, Junko?

– ¡Obvio! Eres la mejor abuela.

Momoko Akatsutsumi estaba emocionada por el hecho de viajar, quería conocer chicos nuevos, y también quería averiguar si sus notas serían las mismas en Tokyo como en cualquier parte del mundo. Su familia siempre cenaba en silencio –salvo por las escenas que hacía Kuriko por el hecho de que, según ella, su madre hacia diferencias–, pero ese día el ambiente era tenso, ya que Nami y Kaito –sus padres– aún tenían que averiguar si el traslado del trabajo de Kaito había funcionado.

–Mamá –dijo Momoko –Me pasas la ensalada.

Nami tomó el plato de la lechuga y se la pasó a su hija sin decir palabra alguna y sin despegar su mirada de un punto desconocido.

–Están raros –susurró Kuriko a Momoko – ¿Qué crees que les esté pasando?

–Debe ser por el trabajo –le respondió Momoko –Mejor sigue comiendo para que podamos ir a dormir luego.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Momoko tiene el vaso más lleno que el mío! ¡¿Por qué eres tan injusta?!

–No Kuriko, estaban iguales, otra cosa es que hayas bebido unos sorbos antes que tu hermana –respondió Nami.

Llegó el día. La familia Matsubara y Akatsutsumi emprendieron el viaje, al igual que las dos hermanas Gotokuji. Era un viaje de tres horas en avión, por lo que no llegaron tan tarde, si no que alrededor de las cinco de la tarde ya se encontraban en la isla, más conocida como _Isla Clavel_. Una isla donde todo estaba rodeado de un espeso bosque.

Era un pequeño aeropuerto, a la salida del avión, primero bajó la familia Akatsutsumi, luego la familia Matsubara y al final, bajaron las dos hermanas Gotokuji que fueron recibidas por una mujer alta con lentes, que tenía un vestido amarillo, ella tenía el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos grises y al ver a sus hijas salir corrió a abrazarlas, tras ella había un caballero con unos pantalones color marrón, ojos celestes como los de Miyako, pero tenía su cabello más oscuro que el de su hija.

– ¡Mamá! –Gritaron las dos hermanas Gotokuji.

– ¡Mis niñas! –Dijo Hana – ¡Hijas, las extrañé!

– ¡Papá! –Dijo Junko al quitarse del agarre de su madre – ¡Estás más alto!

–Junko, tú estás más alta –dijo Kazuma –Al parecer te comes todas tus verduras y vegetales.

–Quisiera que fuera verdad, padre –dijo Miyako.

–Pero Miyako, hago mi mayor esfuerzo –dijo Junko.

La familia de rubios dejó el aeropuerto para enseñarles a sus hijas su nueva casa. Fue un viaje que no duró más allá de treinta minutos, el cual Miyako hubiera preferido que Junko se callara.

Llegaron finalmente, bajaron de la camioneta blanca de Kazuma para poder ver con mayor claridad la casa: Blanca, dos pisos, un balcón que conectaba las dos ventanas visibles del segundo piso, un jardín enorme con muchas rosas rojas que indicaban el camino entre la reja y la escalera que daba inicios antes de llegar a la oscura puerta de entrada.

–Acogedora –comentó Hana – ¿No les parece? –a Miyako.

–Pido la de la izquierda –dijo la pequeña Junko mientras atravesaba el jardín a vista y paciencia de todos.

–Supongo que…

–Tú tienes la derecha –dijo Hana tomándole la mano a su hija mayor –Vamos.

Nami y Kaito Akatsutsumi ya no tenían las caras de muerto que solían tener tres días atrás, tanto Kaito como Nami habían conseguido la aprobación del consejo para ser los embajadores de la empresa para la cual trabajan. Fueron recibidos por un joven de cabello negro azulado, él era el encargado de llevarlos a su nueva casa para que se instalaran y además conversar de temas laborales.

A total diferencia de Miyako, Momoko quería que todos hablaran, pero de un tema de interés para ella, Nami y Kaito hablaban con el joven y se reían de cosas que ella no lograba entender, eran comentarios de los chascarros laborales y Kuriko, que estaba a su lado, solamente dormía. «Quizás así es mejor» Pensó Momoko.

Llegaron a una casa de color naranja muy pálido, tenía dos pisos, dos ventanas en el segundo piso con un pequeño balcón cada una y un gran jardín repleto de muchos tipos de flores, una reja blanca y un camino rodeado por tulipanes.

–Es perfecta –comentó Kaito –Vamos a dentro.

Los Matsubara fueron recibidos por un colega de Tokio, un hombre canoso y gordo. Él los llevó hasta su casa, el trayecto para Kaoru fue muy grato, lo único que hizo fue dormir en las piernas de su hermano Dai.

Cuando bajaron del transporte, vieron que el recinto era muy grande, había muchos árboles, era una casa muy grande, de tres pisos, dos ventanas en cada uno de los pisos, teniendo únicamente el segundo piso balcón, color blanco, la reja era gris y el camino era rodeado por distintos tipos de piedra.

– ¿Qué hacemos aún aquí como idiotas? –Preguntó Shou – ¡Vamos a ver la casa!

Una vez cada una instalada en su propia casa y en su respectiva habitación, las lágrimas, ganas de correr y euforia no se hicieron esperar. Momoko saltó por el balcón de su ventana, traspasó la reja y comenzó a adentrarse un poco en el bosque.

Kaoru, también salió de su habitación saltando por el balcón y ágilmente saltar la reja y hacer lo mismo que Momoko, adentrarse en el bosque.

Miyako, muy temerosamente, se tiró balcón abajo, rompiendo un poco las medias que llevaba bajo ese vestido celeste, y al igual que las otras chicas se adentró en el bosque.

Llorar, gritar, correr, decirlo así es muy fácil, pero llevar a cabo esa sensación es distinto. Se adentraron más y más, Momoko ya tenía toda la falda rosa sucia y rasguñada, sin mencionar que estaba despeinada, que su lazo estaba más rasgado que toda su ropa, su polerón blanco, ya no era blanco, era marrón, las zapatillas rosas estaban casi completamente embarradas hasta que paró en seco en un árbol. No entendía el por qué quería llorar, si ella estaba muy emocionada de llegar a esa isla. ¿Creía que estaría sola? No, no era eso, tenía miedo, sentía que en esa Isla la tristeza era el sentimiento que reinaba, pero luego de pensar bien, se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba, no era tristeza, era algo más, era incertidumbre. Se dejó caer junto al árbol, apoyando su cabeza en el tronco de este y comenzó a sollozar.

Kaoru corría y corría entre los árboles limpiando, de vez en cuando, su cara que se encontraba empapada tanto por sudor como por lágrimas. El polerón verde que llevaba, tenía pedazos de hojas de arce y de pino, los pantalones holgados negro ya no estaban holgados, cortesía de la brisa, se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas. Paró en un claro, era un lugar amplio, había una roca en la cual pudo sentarse y comenzar a relajarse.

–Sabía que no debíamos venir, lo sabía –dijo Kaoru entre sollozos.

Se sentía como un bicho raro, una bazofia, pero además sentía que nada bueno en esa Isla podría pasarle, siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento, y al llegar, ese presentimiento logró crecer dentro de la mente de la chica de ojos verdes.

Miyako, mientras corría se cayó unas tres veces, rasgando completamente las medias blancas. Su vestido celeste y el chaleco blanco, estaban arañados. Corrió hasta encontrar un tronco caído, se apoyó en el e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. Extrañaba a su abuela, pero no por eso lloraba, si no porque se sentía indefensa, sin nadie que la protegiera, tenía a su padre, pero no era eso lo que esperaba como protector. No, ella necesitaba a alguien más fuerte.

Las tres lloraban, ellas necesitaban algo para poder ser _felices_ en esa Isla, pero ahora lo único que podían hacer era volver a sus casas, el camino se estaba haciendo más oscuro y podían perderse, y nadie podría encontrarlas.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado, <strong>¿Reviews?<strong> ¡Gracias! :D


	2. Underground

¡Hola! Sé que he demorado, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por comentarla, de verdad.  
>Este capítulo la protagonista es Kaoru y también está la aparición de un nuevo personaje, a petición de Cami38, aparecerá su OC, que aún no revelaremos su nombre ni su labor en la historia. Disfruten.<p>

**Aviso previo: OoC; AU; OC's**

**_"I'm freaking out, so where am I now? Upside down and I can't stop it now"_**

**~~Avril Lavigne~~**

**Underground**

A la fría mañana siguiente, el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, incluso para la familia Gotokuji, que –después de dos años– vuelven a desayunar juntos.

Kaoru cayó por las escaleras, había olvidado que se cambió de casa, por dicho motivo, le dejó la muñeca izquierda totalmente delicada.

–Opino que debiste hacerle caso a papá e ir a urgencias –dijo Shou a Kaoru.

– ¿Para qué? Si estoy bien –resopló Kaoru con desinterés –Mamá ¿Puedo ir a caminar al bosque?

–Si prometes volver consciente –dijo Mitsuko –y que no te va a traer ningún joven diciendo _"Encontré a su hija en el bosque"_.

Kaoru dejó de lado su cuenco con cereal, comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior; se había escapado por la ventana de su habitación, internado en el bosque, llorado y luego cuando quiso volver… Ya no recordaba nada más, incluso le sorprendió despertar en la cama.

– ¿Cómo era él? –Preguntó Kaoru. Quería saber todo sobre su _rescatador_.

–Hum –pensó Mitsuko –Pues…

– ¡Gol! –Gritaron Tokio, Dai y Shou.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero si son las diez de la mañana! –Gritó la morena.

–Pero en Japón son las tres de la tarde –dijo Tokio –La diferencia horaria es algo rara por diversos detalles… ¡Que ahora no me interesan! –Rió.

Kaoru levantó las cejas con una semi-curva con extrañeza y abriendo un poco sus fosas nasales para luego seguir desayunando tranquilamente y volver a preguntar.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué? –Preguntó Mitsuko.

– ¡¿Cómo era el extraño que me trajo a casa?!

–Ah… Pues era de… La verdad sólo recuerdo que tenía una mirada intimidante, tenía piel muy blanca, estaba todo de negro, sólo dejó a la vista unos ojos oscuros, que me parecieron verdes a la luz que emitía la lámpara del umbral. Más de eso no recuerdo.

« ¿Ojos verdes y piel muy blanca? No recuerdo haber visto a alguien así en el bosque… La verdad no recuerdo haber visto a otro humano en el bosque» Pensaba Kaoru.

¿Cómo pudo _ese extraño_ encontrarla y saber dónde vivía? Definitivamente la debió de estar observando desde antes. Ya que era imposible que supiera dónde vivía. La idea de que la encontrara era factible, quizás el _extraño_ vivía hace tiempo en la isla y la conocía a la perfección, pero que supiera dónde era exactamente que vivía, no era una idea factible.

–Ok –pronunció a modo de finalizar la conversación con su madre.

Al terminar el desayuno, la chica de ojos verdes se colocó unos jeans oscuros y un polerón con cierre de color verde. Salió de casa, estaban comenzando a caer unas pocas y finas gotas y corría mucho viento trayendo consigo la brisa marina, algo de tierra y pedazos de hojas.

–Tokyo por lo menos era iluminado por el sol –dijo poniéndose los audífonos y la capucha para comenzar a caminar.

Esta vez su destino no fue el bosque en sí; quería atravesarlo para dar con la playa. Caminó un kilómetro en línea recta sin aún internarse, hasta que halló un sendero en medio del bosque.

–Quizás esa ruta me llevará a la playa –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar –Si me llego a perder, quizás mi _rescatador_ me salve –ironizó –Bah.

Sacudía su cabeza al ritmo que le provocaba la canción que reproducía su MP3 en ese instante, pero su ritmo fue invadido por unos pasos que escuchó muy cercanos. Se volteó bruscamente quitándose los audífonos, pero no había nada, más que el viento que golpeaba cada vez más fuerte el rostro de Kaoru.

–Raro –murmuró antes de volver a ponerle los audífonos y seguir caminado.

Pero ahora había visto un arbusto moverse al lado izquierdo del sendero y luego la copa de un árbol del mismo lado.

–Debe ser un animal. Sí, eso. Un animal.

Aceleró un poco el paso hasta llegar a la playa _Aguas Grises_, según lo indicaba un letrero ya roñoso y enmohecido.

Caminaba por la costa, sin estar muy cerca de la orilla para evitar mojar sus zapatillas y pescar un resfriado. «Quizás el resfriado me salve de ir a la escuela de esta isla… por un tiempo» pensaba.

Se acercó al agua, apenas mojando sus zapatillas de lona y pudo distinguir sus ojos, lo que la hizo volver a acordarse de su _rescatador_, según su madre tenía los ojos verdes. Se alejó de la orilla del mar y se sentó en la blanca y fina arena. Miraba el mar que ahora no era azul, más bien grisáceo, cortesía del cielo nublado que dominaba la isla. «Ahora entiendo el por qué el nombre de esta playa». Su mente volvió a forzarse a sí misma, tratando de recordar lo que pasó ayer, tal vez había visto la cara de su rescatador.

– ¡¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía?! ¡¿Y quién mierda podía ser?! –Gritó a todo pulmón. No le preocupaba nada, total, estaba sola en la playa… O eso creía.

Kaoru desenredó su cabello hasta que quedó lacio y hasta los hombros. Aún tenía los audífonos puestos. Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica de cabello negro ya no estaba sola, apareció una figura femenina envuelta en un abrigo café oscuro que cubría su cabeza con la capucha que su abrigo tenía. De los hombros de la figura caían unos mechones de cabello pelirrojo, luego levantó la mirada, sin mirar a Kaoru, sus ojos rosados estaban clavados en el mar. La mirada tristona de Momoko no cambió en ningún momento. La pelirroja seguía sin notar la presencia de Kaoru, quien la miraba con extrañeza.

–La chica amante de los dulces… La del laboratorio de química… ¿Qué hace aquí? –Dijo Kaoru –Será mejor que vuelva a casa, mis padres me regañarán.

Se sacudió la arena de sus pantalones y emprendió camino de vuelta a casa por el mismo sendero en donde escuchó los ruidos. Con paso firme y que aceleraba un poco cada vez, atravesó el sendero sintiendo el movimiento de unos cuerpos detrás de ella y –ahora– sintiendo la penetrante mirada de unos ojos. « ¡¿Qué isla es esta?! » Pensó al salir del bosque, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Su respiración era irregular, estaba completamente asustada, pero no se había dado cuenta que unas zapatillas celestes le cerraron el paso, subió la mirada por las piernas envueltas en mayas negras, que finalizaba con un short y un polerón azul con cierre para dar finalmente con una cara extrañada, una chica de cabello negro con un corte estilo degradé, y unos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente.

–Eh... hola, ¿Que te pasó? –preguntó la chica.

–Eh... Eh... No, nada –dijo volteándose y dándose cuenta de que atrás de ella no había absolutamente nada –Creo que fue solamente paranoia.

– ¿Nada?, ¿Segura?, estas en el suelo –dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

–Es que –sujetando los brazos de la chica –Creí que alguien me seguía.

– ¿Seguirte alguien?, bueno, debió ser tu imaginación –habló la chica mirando algo sospechosa el sendero.

–No creo que sea mi imaginación. Estoy completamente segura de que algo o alguien me seguía... Era muy claro. Esta isla es muy extraña –dijo mirando el piso.

–Tranquila, sí algo se te seguía ya se fue. Por cierto, ¿Eres nueva por aquí verdad?

–Lamentablemente dejé mi Tokyo querido, para comenzar una nueva vida aquí con mi familia, pero la verdad es que no estoy cómoda. ¿Tú eres de aquí?

–De hecho... soy de Inglaterra pero vivo en esta isla desde que tengo 6 años, así que se podría decir que se ha convertido en mi hogar –explicó la chica –¿Eres de Tokyo? Yo siempre quise ir a esa ciudad ¿Cómo es?

–Oh, pues... Tokyo... es una ciudad japonesa –sonrió divertidamente –Lo siento, no soy muy buena describiendo.

La chica de ojos rojos rió un poco.

–No importa, algún día iré allí y lo veré por mí misma.

–De acuerdo –miró el camino –Oye, me tengo que ir... Mi mamá se preocupará si no llego a almorzar.

–Oh, claro, un gusto conocerte –dijo amablemente –También me tengo que ir, espero volverte a ver –terminó de decir para luego empezar a irse.

–Adiós, un gusto –Hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue a casa.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Respondiendo reviews:<span>**

**Una-demente-suelta: **Jajajajaja, no lo sé... no te diré... aunque ya tienes la idea de quién salvó a Kaoru. ¡Gracias!

**Chewing-Strawberry: **Jajajajajaja, yo sí sé lo que pasará después. El mal presentimiento, ya lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo. Adiós.

**paolaesh: **Gracias, contáctame y hablamos sobre tu petición.

**yumi-happy: **Ok, no lo haré, jajajaja. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Y eso po ahora <strong>¿Reviews? <strong>

¿Cómo contactarme? [Para extorsionarme y presionarme] **Links en mi perfil**


	3. Let it go

Les quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero mi cerebro se secó. Eh... Pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Quiero aclarar también que voy a ocupar ciertos conceptos YA INVENTADOS por una gran escritora (Cassandra Clare) Pero eso es algo que veremos más adelante. ¡Gracias por leer! Ahora, vamos con el cap.

**Aviso Previo: OoC; AU; OC'S; Conceptos de TMI**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always had to be. Conceal don't feel don't let them know, well, now they know, let it go"<em>**

**~~Demi Lovato~~**

Momoko caminaba por la playa, con su abrigo marrón, no se sentía cómo solía sentirse en Tokyo. El aire cortaba su rostro dejándole unos leves rasmillones con el choque de los granitos de arena que iban y venían con la brisa. Suspiraba y caminaba. No solía sentirse así de desanimada, siempre le gustaba reírse, jugar a ser un súper héroe como los de sus historietas y los de las películas, también comer dulces, esa era su actividad favorita de todas. Amaba los dulces y nada ni nadie que la conociera lo podía negar. Sin embargo no sabía si a la gente de esa isla, le iba a agradar una chica como ella.

« ¿Cómo en toda esa isla no va a haber alguien que me entienda? »

Siguió caminando por la playa, mirando únicamente el mar. Era un día sábado, y el lunes entraría a una nueva escuela ¿Serían todas las chicas malas con ellas? ¿Le harían una especie de broma por iniciar el curso? ¿Encontraría chicos guapos? Porque la verdad, era uno de los asuntos que más le importaba. No era necesario que ellos supieran su nombre, bastaba con ella saber el de ellos y observarlos jugando, leyendo o hicieran lo que hicieran. Le encantaba mirar a los chicos.

No se dio cuenta cuando, caminando, encontró una especie de muelle. Estaba deteriorado, roñoso y húmedo, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Momoko caminara sobre él. Resbaló tres veces por las lisas suelas de sus zapatos, hasta que llegó a la punta del muelle. Las olas del mar golpeaban y hacían que el muelle se moviera, pero sólo un poco. Se fijó en las aguas cristalinas que ahí había y en una pequeña escritura que había en el muelle. Se agachó para examinarla con cuidado, decía _"My __Jolly Sailor Bold__"_

La vibración de su móvil, la sacó de esa concentración. Era su madre.

– ¿Diga?

– _¡Momoko! Hija ¿Dónde estás?_

–Aquí en la playa.

–_Amor, vuelves para almorzar ¿Verdad?_

–Claro, aún es temprano.

–_No creas que tanto. Son las una con treinta. Te quiero, a más tardar, a las dos treinta en casa. Quiero que llegues antes de que empiece a llover._

–Cambio de planes. Me iré de inmediato a casa –dijo con voz agitada mientras miraba una figura masculina, envuelta en un abrigo negro caminar desde un extremo de la playa –Iré corriendo.

– _¿No quieres que mejor te vaya a buscar?_

–Lo que salga más rápido.

– ¿Dónde estás?

–En la playa.

–_Sí sé, pero ¿En cuál? Esta Isla tiene más de una playa._

–Eh… Aguas Grises creo que se llamaba.

–_Bien. Voy en camino._

Momoko, volvió a mirar el mar. Se había puesto más bravo, el muelle se tambaleaba un poco más fuerte, así que corrió hasta la arena, sin antes caer de rodillas a los pies de la figura masculina.

Su respiración se agotaba y se entrecortaba, el hombre sólo mostraba sus ojos rojos penetrantes. La tomó de los brazos y la levantó. Momoko se dio cuenta que no era más que un muchacho, era casi una cabeza mayor que ella, pero lo único que dejaba ver eran sólo sus ojos.

–Hola –dijo Momoko.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja y con ese movimiento un mechón de cabello pelirrojo se deslizó por su frente.

–Me llamo Momoko, soy nueva en la isla.

–Bien, Momoko –respondió el chico con voz seria –Será mejor que te mantengas alejada de este sector cerca del muelle.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque si no lo haces –se sacó el pañuelo negro de la boca –Te meterás en muchos, muchos problemas, demasiados como para contártelos.

–Ah.

El chico comenzó a caminar, pero Momoko lo detuvo.

– ¿Me dices al menos tu nombre?

–Lo sabrás cuando nos volvamos a ver –dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda a la pelirroja.

– ¿Lo haremos?

–Eso no lo sé. Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero eso no me importa y tampoco debería importarte. Sólo evita estar en el muelle con esos zapatos y… evita _este_ lado de la playa.

Se fue. Momoko, lo vio hacerse más pequeño. Tenía un escalofrío en la espalda, y la adrenalina del miedo que sintió al verlo, no se iba.

«Fue como ver un… un… un monstruo»

De pronto comenzó a llover débilmente. Momoko se largó a correr hacia la carretera, estaba verdaderamente asustada, cuando pasó un auto blanco, el de su madre. Tenía suerte de que hayan llegado los dos autos, el de su madre y el de su padre, en la madrugada. Apenas Nami paró, Momoko se subió desesperadamente al asiento del copiloto, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Y esa cara? –Preguntó Nami.

–Es…

Nami aún no arrancaba, tenía el motor encendido, pero solamente eso. La miraba de una forma preocupada, Momoko estaba con su respiración verdaderamente agitada. Cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro largo, y volvió a mirar a su madre.

–Casi me caigo en el muelle.

– ¿Qué muelle?

–Ese de… –Dijo señalando a la playa, pero dejó de hablar al ver al chico de abrigo negro parado justo en la punta del muelle dándole la espalda –Ese de allá.

Nami gruñó levemente y arrancó acelerando su auto. Momoko la miró sorprendida, su mamá no era de las personas que andaban por la carretera a toda velocidad. Su mirada era fija en el camino, era una mirada preocupada, apretaba los labios de vez en cuando. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a su casa.

–Mamá –dijo Kuriko al abrir la puerta y ver a su madre con una expresión en su rostro de susto – ¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, Kuriko. Dime nena, ¿Dónde está papá? –Preguntó disimulando el temblor de su voz.

–En la cocina.

Nami dio zancadas para llegar a la cocina, mientras Momoko cerraba la puerta tras ella.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Kuriko.

–No lo sé, me fue a buscar y… De pronto aceleró y estaba con esa expresión.

Se fue a su habitación, se quitó la ropa mojada y la reemplazó por una polera blanca de algodón, un chaleco de lana rosado, pantalones negros y pantuflas.

Bajó a almorzar, sus padres parecían preocupados, Kuriko miraba cada a Momoko de vez en cuando, y ella sólo miraba la lluvia, tratándose de explicar lo sucedido en la playa. Tenía muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza.

_"¿Qué significa My __Jolly Sailor Bold__?"_

_"¿Quién era ese chico?"_

_"¿Por qué no quiso decirle su nombre?"_

_"¿Por qué estaba parado justo en ese muelle si le dijo que se alejara?"_

_"¿Había estado mal al haber sido cortés con él y que él se haya comportado como un grosero?"_

Y la más importante

_"¿Por qué su mamá, al ver al chico, se asustó?"_

Sabía que debería pedirle una explicación a su madre, pero era de algo del que se encargaría después.

Se fue a su habitación cuando terminó de almorzar, se acostó en su cama, miraba cómo la lluvia golpeteaba su ventana, y algunos autos que pasaban por la calle principal de la isla que estaba bordeando la playa a la distancia… Cuando reparó en un detalle muy importante.

Los autos pasan bordeando toda la playa, pero ¿Por qué cuando ella estaba en la playa no había ningún auto más que el de su madre en la carretera? ¿Será por lo que le dijo aquel chico grosero y aterrador? Quizás sea un recinto privado. Esa posibilidad la calmó un momento. Miró el mar, y se dio cuenta de algo. La Isla no era tan pequeña como pensaba, era bastantemente grande, y también a la distancia se veían –apenas, por la neblina– unos pedazos de tierra, que correspondían a Islas. ¿Más islas? ¿Qué les pasaba a los que hacían los mapas? ¿Por qué no las incluían en el mapa? ¡Qué le pasaba al mundo!

Pensó en cómo iba a preguntarle a su mamá lo que le había pasado, en la playa.

«Me dirá, seguramente, que las niñas buenas como yo, no deberían preguntar esas cosas»

Y tenía razón. Su madre, desde pequeña, le decía que debía ser una _niña buena_, y no meterse en asuntos que no la incluían. Se dio cuenta también que al haber sido tan _abierta_ con ese chico –En el sentido de que le dijo su nombre sin que se lo hubiera preguntado– al parecer lo había molestado.

«Debí parecerle una extraña, no debo de ser así»

Lo que no sabía era que estaba en un error gigante. En un gravísimo error. Bajó a la cocina para hacerse una taza de cacao caliente, y vio que su mamá estaba sentada en la sala tejiendo. Puso el hervidor, se armó de valor y fue donde su madre.

«Ya lo mostré. Debo dejarlo salir»

–Mamá –Nami la miró –Tenemos que hablar.

– ¿De qué?

–Sabes de qué.

– ¿De lo de hoy en la playa?

–Sí.

Nami suspiró, dejó de lado su tejido naranjo, apoyó sus manos en sus pantalones de poliéster rojo y la miró.

–Siéntate.

Momoko tomó asiento en los sillones amarillos, lo único que los separaba era la mesa de centro.

–Hija, sé que me comporté de manera extraña. Ya hablé con tu padre sobre eso, y te juro que te lo contaré todo… Otro día.

– ¿Otro día? ¡¿Por qué?!

–Porque no estás lista… aún.

– ¿Y cuándo lo estaré?

–Deja que nos adaptemos a esta pequeña isla…

– ¿Pequeña? No es una pequeña Isla.

–No lo será, pero es más tranquilo que Japón, además… Ya estás en edad de comprender _ciertas cosas_.

– ¿Ciertas cosas?

–Te lo juro hija, te lo diré todo, a ti y a tu hermana, cuando sea el momento indicado. Por ahora, no.

– ¿Entonces por qué me incitas a saber?

–Perdóname hija –se molestó –Pero yo no fui la que estuvo caminando por la playa y estuvo en lugares que no debía de estar.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabías que en ese lugar no podía estar?

Nami suspiró, miró el ventanal de la sala, apretó los labios y la miró con ira.

–Esta será la última vez que te lo diré, cuando sea el momento indicado, te lo explicaré absolutamente todo. Fin de la conversación.

–Pero mamá –la interrumpió el ruido del teléfono –Yo voy.

–No es necesario, tú ve a la cocina, ya debió de haber hervido el agua. Yo contesto.

Con paso molesto, Momoko sirvió su chocolate y se fue a su habitación. Estaba verdaderamente molesta

_"¿Qué cosas le estaban ocultando y por qué?"_

Eras preguntas sin respuesta… pero que iban a ser sí o sí contestadas de alguna u otra forma.

* * *

><p>¡Chan-chan! Jajaja ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les da miedo? Jajaja Okno.<p>

**Respondiendo reviews****:**

**Cami38:** ¡Hola! Jajaja Gracias :3 ¡Todo por mi hermanita! ¿Cierto? Yo también creo lo mismo... jajajaja ¡Yo también te quiero, pequeña!

**Chewing-Strawberry: **Usted, hable. Sí, hay otro OC (?) ashdkajhsdkahskdhaks ¡Jajaaaaa! Holis. (FloorVioleettañol (?)) La maté, me molestaba (?) Okno xD La nueva OC es... ¡Un OC! XDDD ¡Adiooós!

**Una-demente-suelta:** Jajajajaja Un acosador pervertido... buena idea 1313 asjdhakshd okno. ¿Amixes? ¡Obvio que habrá romance! O sea, soy la reina del drama 1313 Okno xD Yo sí los dejé, en mi perfil xDDD Y no me acosaste ¡JA, JA! Adiós c:

**Leyendo:** ¡Benditos sean! Es que soy enviciable (?) A mi vida la dejé en espera xD Yaaaa... Tú vives en Narnia, que es distinto xD ¿Final triste? ¡WTF! PD: Sí, me gustan los italianos... ¿O hablas del idioma? ajsdhaksdhak PD2: ¿Seré tía de unicornios? ._. PD3: Si te hacen bullying, yo les pego c: PD4: ¡SOY LA PRIMERA! Me siento afortunada c: PD5: Ojalá no se hayan añejado tus galletas.

**paolaesh:** ¡Gracias! ¡Ya saldrás! Nos comunicamos y te aviso c: Lo más probable es que sea en el cinco.

**Natali-san:** ¡Gracias! No tengo escritorio :z ¡JA, JA! ¡Muchas gracias! En serio ¡Me has hecho sonreír y mostrar mi ortodoncia! k9

**Ichiho-nn:** ¡Gracias! Y han pasado como 6 semanas, creo xDD

**Momoko123:** ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

><p>Y eso por ahora <strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

Prometo actualizar pronto, si es que el Tercero Medio me lo permite y mi estúpido internet.

¿Cómo contactarme? [Para extorsionarme y presionarme] **LINKS EN MI PERFIL**


	4. How does it feel?

¡Hola! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Si puedo presumir, es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta el drama y la acción. Quiero aclarar algo, si es que mi mente lo permite, haré este fic "M"... pero solo si mi mente y las situaciones lo permiten, de todas formas avisaré si será así. Además de que trataré de que sea algo largo... así que si no les gustan leer fics largos, aquí perderán el tiempo.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Sé que en el capítulo dos "Underground", la canción original se llamaba "Alice", pero por razones mías le puse el nombre alternativo.

-En el capítulo pasado no le puse el título, pero era obvio que se llamaría "Let it go"

**Aviso Previo: OoC; AU; OC'S; Conceptos de TMI**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I am small and the world is big all around me is fast moving, surrounded by so many things suddenly, suddenly"<em>**

**~~Avril Lavigne~~**

**How does it feel?**

Llegó el domingo. El día escogido por Hana, su madre, para ir a la compra de sus útiles escolares.

– ¡Miyako! ¡Cariño, ya es hora! –Gritó Hana.

La rubia se colocó un abrigo blanco, que dejaba solamente a la vista, sus rodillas cubiertas con unas medias de polar blancas y unas botas color café.

– ¡Ya voy, mamá! –Respondió la rubia bajando las escaleras de su casa.

Como siempre, estaba nublado, y habían pronosticado tormenta eléctrica para la tarde de ese día.

« ¿Cuándo habrá algo de sol? »

Subió al auto gris de su padre, sentándose junto a su hermana Junko, que tenía un abrigo igual al de ella, pero era de color púrpura. La pequeña se acurrucó al lado de su hermana, y Miyako la abrazó.

« Al menos mi hermanita se ve feliz »

Junko era una de las personas más importantes para Miyako. No le gustaría ver a su hermana metida en algún problema. Siempre buscaba la forma de protegerla.

Todo el camino hasta el centro de la ciudad, la atención de Miyako era únicamente el paisaje; los altos árboles, el mar, las aves que revoloteaban de copa en copa, uno que otro insecto, las flores, las casas cercanas.

« Me gustaría que Takaaki estuviera aquí »

Takaaki era su novio, lo había sido por casi dos años. Pero él se había mudado una semana antes de que ella viajara hasta esa Isla. Aunque a pesar de eso, la rubia estaba segura de que se seguían queriendo.

–Hijas, vamos –sonrió Hana.

Las dos niñas bajaron del auto. Se encontraron con un centro comercial enorme, y con mucha gente que entraba y salía del recinto.

Tomó la mano de Junko y caminaron tras sus padres.

–Bien, Junko –dijo Kazuma –Tú y yo iremos al supermercado mientras tu hermana y mamá van por los útiles escolares.

– ¡Bien! –Gritó animada la niña tomando la mano de su padre.

–Vamos –dijo Hana a Miyako tomándola del brazo.

Miyako estaba muy feliz de estar nuevamente con sus padres, pero desde que llegó a esa isla, su sonrisa no se había hecho notar como solía hacerse notar cuando vivía en Japón.

–Hija ¿Te sucede algo? Estás como… distraída, preocupada…

–No, nada mamá. Estoy bien.

–Lo que pasa es que no has sonreído desde que llegaron, mi amor.

–Es que…

¿Qué le iba a decir a su madre si ella tampoco sabía lo que le pasaba? Debía inventar una excusa de inmediato o su madre se iba a preocupar más.

–Extraño mucho a Takaaki –dijo.

Y era cierto. Lo extrañaba demasiado, ella pensaba que si él estaba con ella, quizás no se sentiría tan extraña, tan _pequeña_.

– ¿Tu novio?

–Sí, lo extraño mucho.

–Cariño –la abrazó –No te preocupes…

– ¿Qué no me preocupe? Mi novio se mudó y yo estoy aquí sola.

–No estás sola –dijo su madre.

–No, no estoy sola, porque estoy con ustedes, pero ustedes no irán a la escuela conmigo, no hablan de las cosas que yo hablaba con él… No estoy completa.

Hana, miró de nuevo hacia el frente y siguió caminando. El abrigo rojo que llevaba la mujer le quedaba muy bien. Miyako miró a su madre, estaba triste… Y por ella, a ninguna madre le gusta ver a sus hijos tristes.

Entraron a una tienda en dónde podrían comprar los útiles. En el camino no volvieron a hablar.

Pero al entrar, una figura masculina llamó profundamente la atención de Miyako.

– ¡Takaaki!

Un joven de chaqueta azul y blanco se volteó, era Takaaki, así que corrió a abrazarlo.

–No puedo creer que estemos en la misma isla –dijo la rubia casi llorando en el pecho del muchacho.

–Yo tampoco lo puedo creer –dijo el chico aún sorprendido sin abrazarla.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me abrazas? ¿No estás feliz de verme?

Pero no respondió. Miyako miró a su alrededor, su madre estaba algo alejada de la escena, mirando de forma divertida pero después al ver la cara de preocupación de su hija notó que algo andaba mal y cambió su expresión.

– ¿Vas a decirme algo? –Insistió.

–Es que… Creí que lo nuestro se había terminado.

– ¿Cómo?

–Eso. Que al mudarme, lo _nuestro _se había acabado.

–Pero tú me dijiste que me llamarías…

–Sí, pero… al estar una semana sin ti… Me di cuenta de que… no me hacías falta.

Miyako corrió la mirada hacia el piso, ocultando las lágrimas que querían brotar.

– ¿No te hacía falta?

–No.

–Comprendo.

–En serio… no quiero que esto termine mal para nosotros…

– ¿Nosotros? ¡Ja! Pero si tú mismo lo dijiste… lo _nuestro_ ya no existe.

–Bien –sonrió.

Pero Miyako no lo hizo. Iba a añadir algo más, pero solo alcanzó a abrir la boca y luego cerrarla al ver como una chica de cabello castaño, con un vestido rosado se acercaba a Takaaki y tomaba su mano.

–Hola –dijo la chica de forma sonriente – ¿Se conocen?

–Sí –dijo Takaaki –, sí nos conocemos, Azumi.

–Un gusto, soy Azumi. La novia de Takaaki.

– ¿Novia? –Preguntó Miyako para luego mirar a Takaaki – ¿Ella es tu novia? ¿Desde hace cuánto?

–Poco tiempo –dijo Takaaki.

–Sí –dijo Azumi –Hace tres meses que estamos saliendo.

Ahora sí que la rubia no comprendía nada ¿Tres meses? ¿Hace tres meses que ese maldito la estaba engañando con esa tal Azumi? Takaaki había bajado la mirada avergonzado y con ciertos aires de molestia.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? –dijo Azumi aún con la sonrisa inocente en la cara.

–La ex novia de Takaaki.

– ¿Ex novia? ¿Desde hace cuánto?

–Una semana –dijo con un hilo de voz –Tú eres la otra ¿Lo sabías? Bueno… desde hace una semana al parecer, la actual… Ay Dios –suspiró –Este no es mi día…

No quiso escuchar nada de ambos y se fue con su madre. Hana la recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero Miyako solo le sonrió, pasó sus manos por sus ojos y le habló.

–Mejor vamos a comprar rápido. No creo que nos guste que Junko y papá esperen tanto ¿No?

Hana sabía que su hija estaba totalmente destrozada, pero admiraba la forma en la que su hija luchaba por no borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro cada vez que elegía los útiles escolares.

« No dejaré que nada me impida vivir en paz con mis padres y mi hermana. Takaaki ya pertenece al pasado »

Cuando salieron de la tienda de útiles escolares, Hana tomó la mano libre de su hija y la miró a los ojos.

–Los hombres van y vienen. No te eches a morir por un imbécil. Ya encontrarás a alguien que te merezca.

Miyako miró a su madre con ternura, había extrañado la forma en la que siempre le daba un mensaje de aliento cada vez que se sentía decaída.

Caminaron hasta el supermercado, pero no había rastro de Kazuma o de Junko.

–Espérame en la ahí, cariño –dijo Hana señalando una banca de madera –Volveré en seguida.

La rubia tomó haciendo con las tres bolsas amarillas que le había dejado su madre, en la que estaban los útiles escolares.

Junto a ella, había un anciano delgado, con un sombrero negro y un traje gris. Aparentaba tener unos ochenta años. Ella lo miraba disimuladamente, para que no pensara que era una mirona ni nada por el estilo, y al ver que el anciano no hacía otra cosa más que apoyarse en su bastón con los ojos cerrados, corrió la vista hacia la dirección en la que su madre había desaparecido.

Miró el cielo, iba a comenzar a chispear en unos momentos, así que se arregló bien su abrigo blanco… cuando siente risas a su espalda. Se volteó, el peor error que pudo haber hecho.

Takaaki y su novia Azumi iban de la mano, riendo de lo más felices, hasta que Azumi la notó mirándola, le dedicó una mirada de superioridad y se alejó con Takaaki.

Esta vez, Miyako no le dio importancia y volvió a mirar por si su familia volvía.

– ¡Ladrón! –Gritó una mujer de cabello rojo señalando a un hombre vestido de rojo.

« ¿Rojo? Es el primer ladrón que he visto que se viste tan llamativamente »

El hombre vestido de rojo corre en dirección del anciano e increíblemente ambos salen corriendo. Eso asustó a Miyako por un instante.

Se puso de pie y siguió la acción con la mirada, ambos corrían alrededor de la gente y nadie los atrapaba, hasta que ve un cuchillo pasar por un lado de su rostro que llegó a parar en la chaqueta roja del ladrón asustando al anciano que estaba tras él.

Ambos ladrones la observaron, o eso creía, pero miraban detenidamente a un chico rubio de ojos azules que vestía de negro, con una campera, y pantalones y un cinturón donde tenía una división en la cual guardaba el cuchillo que lanzó.

– ¿No les bastó con quitarle un dulce a un pequeño niño? ¿Es que ahora se dedicarán a robarles a mujeres? Son unos criminales tan patéticos –comentó el rubio.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? –Preguntó el anciano.

–El encargado de llevarlos ante la policía.

El rubio pasó por el lado de Miyako, que lo miraba asustada, la miró de reojo y vio que su cuchillo la había dañado.

–Vete de este lugar –dijo el chico mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pañuelo blanco –Las cosas se pondrán algo interesante, y tus padres no te querrán ver más dañada –se lo tendió –No estaba en mis planes hacerte un corte en la cara.

No fueron más pronunciadas esas palabras, cuando el chico corrió hacia los dos hombres, gritándoles a los demás que abandonaran el lugar.

Todos corrían despavoridos, pero Miyako seguía mirando la acción, al parecer el joven no notó la presencia de la quinceañera cuando de su mano derecha salen brillos dorados que adormecieron un poco al ladrón de rojo que cayó al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta.

Pero el viejo, logró convertir su bastón en un sable, y el chico, que había recuperado su cuchillo, comenzaron una guerra de espadas.

Los cabellos del chico parecían rebotar en su frente, y las gotas de sudor… eran nulas, porque no sudaba, sino que de su piel emergían ciertos brillitos, que parecía escarcha.

El chico terminó por causarle miedo, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Seguía mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca semi abierta.

Sus manos sudaban, y había recordado el pañuelo que el extraño chico le había tendido. Se lo pasó cuidadosamente por la cara, ya que le ardía demasiado.

– ¡Miyako! –Gritó Hana atrás de ella.

Se volteó a verla, su madre corría y atrás vio a su padre con Junko en sus brazos. Algo bueno no estaba pasando, porque Kazuma miraba la escena de pelea, pero se limitaba a entrecerrar los ojos como evaluando los movimientos.

–Mamá…

–Hija, vámonos.

–Espera, debo devolverle el pañuelo a…

–Dije, _vámonos_.

Comenzó a caminar con su madre, la que volteaba la cabeza para mirar preocupadamente, era como si le importara mucho la vida de uno de los que ahí peleaban.

Miyako imitó la acción de su madre, pero el horror apareció en su rostro cuando vio cómo el chico cortaba el cuello del anciano, esparciendo una sangre negra por sus manos y cómo en menos de tres segundos, le enterraba el cuchillo en la espalda del ladrón de rojo, del cual emergía la misma sangre.

–Mamá… –susurró Miyako casi llorando –Mamá… los mató.

–Hija, solamente sigue tu camino.

Y por última vez, decidió mirar hacia atrás, solo se distinguían los colores de la escena, pero creyó ver claramente cómo el chico tomaba los dos cuerpos en sus hombros y salía corriendo.

El miedo más la invadió.

Llegaron a casa, Hana y Kazuma hicieron caso omiso de lo ocurrido, mientras que Junko, que no había visto nada, hablaba maravillas de los útiles y Miyako parecía haber visto a un mismo fantasma, y no es para menos, había visto un asesinato doble.

En la noche, cuando estuvo sola en su habitación comenzó a reflexionar sobre ciertos hechos:

_"El anciano era uno de los ladrones"_

_"El chico, se suponía que era el héroe"_

_"Le había cortado la cara"_

_"El amable que le pasó el pañuelo, resultó ser el asesino"_

No sabía quién era el bueno y quién era el malo. Porque si bien, los ladrones habían hecho algo malo, como robar, el chico los mató a sangre fría, con un cuchillo… y se había disculpado por cortar su cara.

Eso la distrajo un poco, hasta que sintió el golpetear de unos granizos en su ventana y recordar que antes de esa escena traumática, vivió otra escena… la de Takaaki y la tal Azumi, lo que la volvió triste y comenzar a sollozar en silencio.

* * *

><p>¡Y ahí queda! :D Ojalá les haya gustado.<p>

**Respondiendo reviews****:**

**paolaesh:** ¡Sí! ¡Demi! (Fui a su concierto :P, al The Neon Lights Tour) ¡Es un secreto! Porque es sensual (?) ¡En el próximo cap! :D

**Leyendo:** ¡Todo! Frozen es buena. Mi mamá quería quemar mi carta de Hogwarts, pero no sabe que los sangre pura debemos asistir sí o sí, así que me la dio y me confesó que yo era una bruja, por algo estoy en Slytherin y detesto a los sagre sucia (: ¿Sinsajo? No me gustan los Juegos del Hambre. ¡Y TE DEJARÉ CON MÁS INTRIGAAA! PD: Jajajajajaja, sí lo sé. PD2: ¡Pandas! :D PD3: ? PD4: ¡Adiooooooooós! :D

**Momoko123:** ¡Gracias!

**Ichigo-nn:** ¡Gracias! :D De verdad, muchas gracias.

**tica58: **Canción hermosa. ¡Hasta la vista! :D

**rukiah:** Okay señora :c

**Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai: **¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Y eso por ahora, recuerden que no dejo adelantos para que empiecen a inferir.<p>

Si tienen alguna suposición y quieren compartirla conmigo... dejen **UN REVIEW **y de paso me harán muy feliz (:

¿Cómo contactarme y extorsionarme y presionarme? **LINKS EN _MI PERFIL_**


	5. The Best Damn Thing

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo ¿No? Yo creo que sí. Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero... ¡Mi computador casi muere!... Bueno, el motivo principal es la falta de tiempo por exámenes, trabajos... ¡Y el Mundial! Si el motivo del otro capítulo (El anterior) era porque fui a muchos conciertos, este es por el Mundial, por eso quise subir este capítulo ahora (Capítulo que me tomó **veinte páginas en word**) porque mañana juega Chile (Mi hermoso país) contra Holanda... Okay, es una excusa demasiado tonta, pero es mi motivo. Por cierto, sigo recalcando que mi computador casi muere... y la verdad es que no me abría word ni nada de eso ¡Pero aquí está! ¡Vivo y funcionando!

¡Oh! Había olvidado decirles... Los personajes que aparecerán en este fic son muchos, y cada uno tiene su pareja, (Desde las PPG y los RRB hasta los mismos OC's) y... a mi hermosa y sensual mente se le ocurrió hacer **videos**... Sí, videos que haré concorde a ciertas canciones del fic, que es para mostrar momentos de la relación de cada pareja. Ya tengo el "cast" de todos los personajes... Les avisaré cuando los suba, por si les interesa verlos.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

**Aviso Previo: OoC; AU; OC'S; Conceptos de TMI**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Me am a scene, am a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"_**

**~~Avril Lavigne~~**

**The Best Damn Thing**

Llegó el lunes. Primer día de clases en la Isla. Ninguna de las tres chicas estaba lista para enfrentar esa nueva realidad ¿Encontrarán amigas? ¿O serán las nuevas solitarias?

– ¡Kaoru! –Gritó Dai desde el primer piso – ¡Oye estúpida, ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la escuela!

Kaoru tomó su bolso marrón y lo enganchó a su hombro izquierdo mientras bajaba con dificultad la escalera. Se sentía mareada, ya que el día anterior, se había dedicado a dormir todo el día, sin calcetas y con la ventana abierta, por lo que supuso, había pescado un resfriado.

Dai la esperaba en su Jeep, estaba con su chaqueta negra y una polera blanca debajo, mientras que su hermano Shou, que estaba en el asiento trasero, tenía una sudadera azul y jugaba con su guante de béisbol.

El Jeep rojo de Dai estaba con el motor encendido, Kaoru caminó con algo de velocidad hasta el asiento del copiloto para que junto a sus hermanos pudieran arrancar e ir a la escuela.

– ¿Dormiste bien? –Dijo Dai una vez que la chica de cabellos negros subió al coche.

–Sí, supongo –se encogió de hombros – ¿Tú?

–Si defines dormir como _despertar cada cinco minutos por un dolor en la boca del estómago_, sí, dormí bien –sacó la lengua en forma de broma.

– ¡Dai! –Gritó Shou desde el asiento trasero – ¿A qué hora sales?

–A la misma hora que todos… A las una de la tarde ¿Por?

–Ah, es que quería saber si después de la escuela podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si encontrábamos una cancha o algo.

–De acuerdo, iremos.

Eso admiraba siempre de su hermano, la manera en la que nunca se oponía a algo que quisieran hacer ella o Shou, hacía lo posible por dejarlos felices, algo que ella no entendía muy bien. Siempre la ayudó en todo lo que ella necesitaba, matemáticas, deportes, y sobre todo, le daba mucho apoyo moral… como nadie lo había hecho.

– ¿Cuándo llegaron los autos? –Preguntó Kaoru.

–El sábado, en la noche ¿Cómo no lo notaste?

–Simplemente, no lo hice.

Apretó sus manos y las apoyó sobre sus jeans. Comenzó a mirar los alrededores, solamente vegetación verde que cubría las casas de los vecinos, hasta que llegaron al centro de la Isla, y se encontraron con edificios, muchas tiendas comerciales.

Dai miraba cada letrero direccional para poder encontrar el camino a la escuela.

–Estamos a dos kilómetros.

– ¡¿Dos kilómetros?! –Gritó Shou desde el asiento trasero – ¡Pero eso es mucho!

–No seas llorón –se quejó Kaoru –No es tanto ¿Verdad Dai?

–Cierto –sonrió –Además, campeón, estamos llegando casi media hora antes.

Estaban en una luz roja, solo faltaban dos semáforos más y llegaban a su nueva escuela, cuando por el lado de Dai un motociclista de delgadas piernas pasa muy rápido justo en el momento en que la luz cambia a verde.

– ¡Mierda! –Gritó Dai – ¿Acaso está loco? ¡Se pudo haber lastimado!

– ¿Y desde cuando te importa si un motociclista se hiere? –Preguntó Kaoru en tono de broma –Digamos, no eres muy amigo de los de las motos ¿O ahora sí?

–No seas tonta, enana –Comenzaron a avanzar –Es cosa de ética. Nunca debes desear la muerte a nadie.

Miyako iba en el auto con su padre y con su hermana Junko. La pequeña niña se veía muy emocionada al tener en mente la idea entrar a una nueva escuela, mientras que Miyako seguía sollozando en silencio, recordando las imágenes que marcaron su domingo: el asesinato de dos personas… y su rompimiento con Takaaki. No podía estar más triste y asustada ¿Cómo se iba a sentir si volvía a ver a su ex? ¿Tendría la mala suerte de volver a verlo con Azumi? ¿Iba a poder afrontar esa nueva realidad de verlos juntos? ¡¿Qué iba a sentir cuando viera de nuevo al chico asesino que le tendió el pañuelo?!... Lo había olvidado por completo.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta rosa sacando, con sumo cuidado, el pañuelo blanco que ya no tenía las manchas de sangre de Miyako... y misteriosamente su cara no tenía ningún daño alguno.

Había decidido llevar el pañuelo consigo por el hecho de que podría ser que volviera a ver _al asesino de los ladrones_.

– ¿Cuánto queda para que lleguemos? –Preguntó Miyako.

–Vaya… ¿Estás emocionada, hija? –Preguntó Kazuma.

–Se podría decir… que sí –sonrió.

–Queda muy poco, tranquila, tarde o temprano llegaremos.

Su padre la miraba a través del espejo, y notaba el miedo y la tristeza que demostraba Miyako, aunque lo disfrazara por una falsa sonrisa.

La rubia miraba por la ventana y aunque no lo quisiera, la pena la invadía por completo ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Había terminado, o más bien, se había enterado de que había terminado con Takaaki y además él ya tiene otra novia… Eso era algo difícil de olvidar, sin dejar de lado el miedo que le provocaba volver a recordar también el asesinato de los dos hombres por parte del chico rubio del pañuelo.

– ¿De quién es ese pañuelo? –Preguntó Junko – ¿Es tuyo? ¿Por qué lo tienes? ¿Quién te lo dio?

–Nunca está de más en llevar un pañuelo contigo ¿No? –Respondió Miyako.

– ¿Quién te lo dio? –Insistió la pequeña.

–La abuela –mintió –, la abuela fue quien me lo dio.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí, fue hace mucho…

–Ah –sonrió –Que lindo que aún tengas contigo un recuerdo de la abuela.

–Sí.

Su hermana aún seguía observando el pañuelo de manera sospechosa, pero decidió no darle importancia y seguir mirando, nerviosa, la ventana. Esperaba por lo menos hacer amigas.

Momoko no había vuelto a tocar el tema con su madre, acerca de lo ocurrido en el muelle, porque no quería asustar a Kuriko y porque por la cara que le había puesto Nami, al momento de haberle hablado el sábado, no había sido una de las mejores expresiones.

–Momoko –dijo Kaito sin apartar los ojos del camino –Al momento de que llegues a la escuela, necesitarás ir con el Director. Van a entregarte unos papeles que corresponden a las becas que obtuviste por tus créditos.

– ¿Obtuve becas? ¿De qué clase?

–Estudiarás gratis y también tienes la beca del almuerzo. Te entregarán la tarjeta.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué Momoko? –Se quejó Kuriko.

–Pequeña –dijo Nami –, tu hermana ha obtenido uno de los mejores promedios en la otra escuela, y cuando las postulamos, estaban sorprendidos con su aprendizaje por lo que decidieron darles esas dos becas. Si te esforzaras más, podrías obtener esos beneficios también.

La pelirroja sintió la respiración de su hermana, estaba molesta. Cada vez quedaba menos para que llegaran a la escuela. Momoko estaba demasiado emocionada por entrar a clases, y eso era extraño. Si bien se había levantado con la mentalidad de querer mandar todo y a todos a la misma mierda, al momento en el que se subió al auto cambió totalmente su forma de ver el día. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en la idea de entrar a una nueva escuela.

Hasta que llegaron.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Matsubara. Dai aparcó cerca de la cancha de soccer que estaba cercada. Kaoru trataba de buscar una cara conocida: la chica del bosque. Pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

Se bajaron del auto, Shou salió corriendo sin decir nada a sus hermanos, mientras que Kaoru y Dai estaban junto al auto sin hacer ni decir nada.

– ¿Puede haber algo peor? –Preguntó Dai.

– ¿Peor que ser los nuevos? No, nada.

–Bien, aquí parados como idiotas no conseguiremos ningún amigo. Vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar, sin dirección fija hasta que una figura familiar se interpuso en el camino de Kaoru.

– ¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdas? –Dijo la misma chica.

– ¡Hola! –Saludó Kaoru –Claro que te recuerdo… y recuerdo que no nos habíamos presentado ese día.

–Sí, lo siento. Mi nombre es Alex, un gusto volver a verte –sonrió.

–Yo soy Kaoru y él es mi hermano mayor, Dai.

–Hola –sonrió el chico.

–Hola… ¿Tú eres el chico nuevo que va a entrar a sexto? –Preguntó Alex.

–Sí –respondió Dai con timidez –Sí, soy yo – ¿Desde cuándo era tan tímido?

–Genial, estaremos en la misma clase ¿Y tú Kaoru? ¿A qué clase entras?

–A cuarto –respondió mientras comenzaba a mirar cómo era que de un auto, bajaba nada más ni nada menos que Momoko.

Alex siguió con la vista la dirección en la que Kaoru miraba, y al verla una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Genial, los Akatsutsumi –sonrió.

– ¿Los conoces? –Le preguntó Dai a Alex.

–Eh… conozco a Nami y Kaito, los padres de las dos chicas… Como conozco al señor y la señora Matsubara, los Gotokuji, los Kitazawa –suspiró –Y a… los Jo.

Los dos hermanos no dieron importancia al inusual suspiro, sino que al hecho de que Alex había nombrado a _Los Matsubara._

– ¿Conoces a nuestros padres? –Preguntó Kaoru.

–Claro… supongo que ustedes son Matsubara ¿No? Porque… bueno, tienen ojos verdes y todo eso…

–Sí –dijo Dai.

–Entonces, sí. Sí conozco a Tokio y Mitsuko Matsubara.

– ¿Cómo? –Quiso saber Kaoru.

–No hay tiempo, vamos a darle la bienvenida a la pelirroja.

Alex tomó a Kaoru y a Dai del brazo y los llevó consigo hasta que quedaron frente a Momoko.

–Hola –saludó Alex.

–Hola –respondió Momoko para luego mirar a Kaoru –A ti te…

–Sí, yo iba en tu escuela, con mi hermano –señaló a Dai –Soy Kaoru.

–Soy Momoko.

–Y yo Alex.

–Un gusto –dijo la pelirroja para luego mirar a Dai – ¿Y tú?

–Soy Dai –sonrió.

Momoko se sonrojó y volvió a mirar a Kaoru. Uno de sus quinientos amores platónicos estaba en la misma Isla y escuela que ella.

–Espero se sientan muy acogidas en esta escuela –comentó Alex mientras cerraba su campera azul y miraba hacia atrás – ¡Hey! ¡Helena! ¡Dakaria! –Le gritó a unas chicas que estaban con una chica rubia –Venga, vamos.

Alex caminó seguido por los hermanos y la pelirroja. Dos chicas estaban junto a un auto blanco. La más alta traía su cabello castaño laceo suelto, ojos miel, con un mechón tomado hacia atrás que se levantaba como un jopo. Llevaba una cadena de oro, un chaleco azul marino con lunares blanco y rosa, además de unos pantalones rojos y zapatillas negras. La otra chica, que tenía sus ojos marrones, tenía su cabello castaño claro ondulado completamente suelto. Llevaba un gorro de lana celeste, pantalones blancos, un chaleco amarillo con flores rojas y unas botas marrones.

–Hola, chicas –las saludó Alex.

–Hola –respondió la más alta –Veo que vienes con compañía –comentó al notar a los otros chicos.

–Sí, Dakaria –dijo Alex –Ella es Momoko, ella Kaoru y él Dai. Él es el chico que entrará a nuestra clase.

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué genial! –Comentó la más baja – ¡Hola! Soy Helena, y me gustan los pandas –saludó muy sonriente.

Dakaria y Alex la miraron confundidas y los demás se limitaron a sonreír.

–Es… algo especial –dijo Alex abrazando a Helena –, pero es adorable.

–No nos han presentado a su amiga –dijo Momoko señalando a la chica rubia.

– ¿Me debo presentar? Si estábamos juntas en la escuela.

Era Miyako, que, a pesar de haber llorado un montón, sonreía de forma amigable.

–Gotokuji ¿No? –Comentó Kaoru –Sí, te había visto un par de veces.

–Compartíamos gimnasia, y física –dijo Miyako.

–Y nosotras –dijo Momoko –, compartíamos literatura, inglés e historia universal.

–Sí –contestó Miyako.

–Vaya –dijo Dakaria con cierta admiración –Qué genial que tengan conocidos al llegar a una nueva escuela.

–La verdad es que da mucho gusto –dijo Kaoru.

–Espera a que comiencen las clases –añadió Helena –, estoy segura de que harán más amigos… Oh…

La mirada de Helena estaba clavada en tres autos tipo Porsche que ingresaban al estacionamiento de la escuela. Uno rojo, uno gris y uno negro.

– ¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó Dai a Alex.

–Son los hermanos Jo. Son nuestros compañeros de clase, y la verdad es que son realmente simpáticos… aunque algunos digan cosas estúpidas –suspiró.

– ¿Cosas estúpidas? ¿Cómo qué?

–La verdad es que sólo son algunos chicos y algunas chicas que no lograron tener una cita con ellos. Suelen decir que… Es increíble –negó con la cabeza –, que…

–Anda, dime… No creo que sea tan terrible –insistió el chico.

–Que se acuestan con su hermana –dijo finalmente Alex.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y hay estúpidos que se creen eso?

–Sí, pero son idiotas. Quizás con su hermana no me lleve muy bien… pero conozco demasiado a los Jo como para asegurar que ellos no hacen eso.

–Te creo –sonrió.

Del Porsche rojo bajó un joven pelirrojo y ojos rojos, de jeans grises ajustados y una camisa blanca. Cuando Momoko lo vio, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Era el mismo chico que había visto en el muelle, el mismo chico por el cual había discutido con su madre.

Del Porsche gris, bajó otro joven, pero este era rubio de ojos azules. Con una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas, bajo de esta, una camisa gris y unos pantalones negros ajustados.

Era nada más, y nada menos, que _El asesino de los ladrones_. Miyako respiró hondo al verlo bajar y chocar las manos con su hermano pelirrojo. No sabía que lo volvería a ver… en su misma escuela.

Finalmente, del Porsche negro, salió un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Este vestía una campera verde oscura, media abierta que dejaba a la vista una remera negra con el logo de una banda de grunge. Kaoru, miraba a esos tres chicos con cierta desconfianza, principalmente en el último en salir de su auto y unirse a sus hermanos, ya que cumplía con las características de su _rescatador_.

– ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –Quiso saber Momoko.

–El pelirrojo –dijo Dakaria –, es Brick.

–El rubio –habló Helena –, es Boomer.

–Y el de pelo negro… Butch –añadió Alex.

– ¿Creí que habías dicho que eran amigos tuyos? –Dijo Dai.

–Lo son, ahí vienen.

Los tres hermanos Jo se acercaban a paso lento y pausado, cada uno mirando a lados distintos, compartiendo miradas y risas.

– ¡Hey! –Saludó Brick – ¿Qué pasa? –Sonrió.

–Hola –dijo Dakaria –Tantas semanas sin vernos ¿No?

–Claro –rió Butch –Tantas semanas sin clases… Eso es lo mejor de todo.

– ¿Pasaron un lindo verano? –Preguntó Boomer.

–Sólo el mejor verano de todos –sonrió Helena –Es que fui a un safari en áfrica y vi un tigre… ¡Fue tan mágico!

Los Jo, Alex y Dakaria rieron, mientras las chicas y Dai se sentían algo incómodos.

– ¡Oh! Qué desubicada soy –dijo Alex –No los he presentado. Chicos, ellas son Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako. Y él es Dai, nuestro compañero nuevo.

– ¡Bien! –Sonrió Butch ignorando el hecho de la presencia de las chicas –Un chico más para el club.

–Así se habla –dijo Brick que había pasado una mirada rápida por las tres –, ¿Saben? Creo que deberíamos ir a darle un pequeño tour por la escuela.

–Creí que nunca lo dirías –comentó Boomer que, al igual que Butch, ignoró la presencia de las chicas –Debemos ir.

–No. Primero debemos esperar a que nuestra hermana llegue –dijo Butch.

Se miraron entre ellos y luego a Alex.

–Oigan, no me miren. Saben lo que ella piensa sobre mí.

–Vamos Alex –insistió Boomer – ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

–Oh… no lo sé… que tal vez tu _hermanita_ me comience a llamar: _bruja, sangre podrida, hija del demonio, patética creación, _entre otras cosas.

– ¿Qué se supone que quieren que Alex haga? –Quiso saber Kaoru.

–Que se asegure de que nuestra hermana llegue –dijo Boomer mirándola por primera vez.

– ¿Suele escapar? –Preguntó Dai.

–No escapar –dijo Brick –, sino que suele quedarse fuera de clases…

–Allá viene –señaló Dakaria a una moto negra.

Dai abrió los ojos de par en par. Eran las mismas piernas delgadas y en la misma motocicleta.

La chica se estacionó junto al Jeep rojo de Dai.

–Sinceramente, tu hermana está loca –comentó Alex –. Por la forma en la que conduce su motocicleta… ¡¿Es que no sabe que puede morir?! –Brick la miró incrédulamente.

–Sabes muy bien que prefiere eso a que… –Pero decidió callar al ver a todas las chicas mirándolo… en especial cierta pelirroja.

– ¿Cómo se llama su hermana? –Le preguntó Miyako a Dakaria.

–Kristen –susurró –Pero sinceramente, no es de mi agrado.

Miyako asintió con la cabeza. Todos miraban a Kristen bajarse de su motocicleta negra y quitarse el casco, soltando su cabello rubio con algunos cabellos negros entremedio. Su piel era muy blanca y ella era muy delgada.

Se arregló su chaqueta negra, y ató las agujetas de sus zapatillas de caña que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla.

–Creo que no hará nada hoy –comentó Butch –. Bueno, vamos a llevarte a tu casillero.

Los chicos se fueron, dejando a las chicas de quince y diecisiete años completamente solas.

–Eh… Debo ir con el director –comentó Momoko rompiendo el grueso hielo que había entre ellas –Necesito recoger los papeles de las becas que obtuve.

–Te acompaño –dijo Dakaria.

Y ambas estaban a punto de dejar el grupo cuando…

– ¿Es idea mía o viene hacia acá? –Preguntó Miyako.

Evidentemente, Kristen caminaba con paso seguro hacia el grupo. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a ellas la vieron claramente. Tenía sus ojos violeta ocultos bajo unas largas y gruesas pestañas que acentuaba más con el delineador negro que usaba, sus rosados labios brillaban y su delicada y formada nariz estaba bien levantada. Su chaqueta abierta dejaba a la vista una remera blanca con estrellas negras que detallaba su vientre plano.

–Hola _brujita_ –saludó Kristen –Veo que tienes _amiguitas_ nuevas.

–Hola, Kristen –respondió Alex con sequedad –Y para que te quede claro, mis _amiguitas_ serán tus compañeras de clase.

–Genial –contestó sin darle importancia –Espero no les des ninguna pócima algo por el estilo, para que respondan bien en la escuela.

– ¿Acaso vienes a molestar? No estamos de humor como para hablar con ratas como tú –intervino Dakaria.

–Oh, lo que dices no es muy amigable –dijo Kristen jugueteando con sus dedos antes de señalarla con su largo y delgado índice mientras miraba a Alex – ¿No le enseñaste cómo debe de tratar a _superiores_?

–Debe ser una broma –susurró Momoko para sí misma.

–Cállate, Kristen –dijo Alex.

–No me hagas callar. No eres más que una simple y malvada _bruja_.

–Ella no es ninguna bruja –intervino Helena –Es sólo que tiene muchos problemas.

–Alex no es ninguna bruja –dijo Dakaria –En cambio tú, eres una zorra que lo único que quiere es llamar la atención de todos los chicos de esta escuela…

–Ja, tú sólo estás celosa porque aunque yo no lo haya querido el chico que tú querías que fuera al baile contigo el año pasado me invitó a mí y solamente porque le lancé el balón en el partido de soccer que jugó el año pasado. El chico que va en tu clase, que te gusta demasiado y no sabes cómo hablarle –se burló la pecosa.

–Él no va en mi clase…

–Independientemente de eso –suspiró – ¿Saben? Debo ir con mi grupo de skaters, nos vemos.

Les guiñó el ojo y se fue brincando. Dakaria tomó del brazo a Momoko y se fueron.

–Bien Kaoru, Miyako ¿Quieren que les ayudemos a encontrar su casillero? –Dijo Alex.

–Sería grandioso –dijeron ambas a coro.

Las cuatro se adentraron en la escuela. Varios chicos y chicas saludaban a Alex y Helena mientras caminaban.

– ¿Qué número tienen? –Preguntó Helena.

–Tengo el "27, E" –dijo Miyako.

–Y yo el "45, H" –dijo Kaoru.

–Bien, Kaoru yo te llevaré a tu casillero y Miyako, Helena te llevará a ti –comentó Alex.

Tomaron caminos distintos, Kaoru y Alex caminaron en dirección oeste mientras que Helena y Miyako siguieron al norte.

–Suerte que tu casillero, está cerca del de dos de mis amigos –sonrió Alex.

– ¿Quiénes? –Preguntó Kaoru siguiendo a Alex con apuro.

–Ya conociste a uno, Butch. Pero… a… André lo conocerás después.

Al nombrar a André, Alex se ruborizó violentamente, y eso Kaoru lo notó, pero como recién la estaba conociendo, no quiso parecer una entrometida y decidió no preguntarle. Finalmente llegaron al casillero de Kaoru, el "45, H", que tenía escrito el número en la esquina superior derecha y en el centro tenía escrito "Matsubara, K."

–Bien, este es. Ahora, deja tus cosas, quedan quince minutos para que comiencen las clases y sinceramente ahora debo dirigirme a la sala del Centro de Alumnos ¿Dónde es tu primera clase?

–Es… Consejo de Curso –con tono de obviedad.

–Oh, claro, claro ¿Cuál es tu curso?

–Cuarto "B"

–Bien, para llegar a tu salón sólo debes seguir este pasillo y subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y luego doblas a la derecha, y ahí encontrarás tu salón.

–Gracias, de verdad Alex –sonrió –Entonces… ¿Nos veremos al descanso?

–Dalo por hecho.

Guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Kaoru. La chica de ojos verdes abrió su casillero y depositó alguno de los cuadernos que había llevado. Cerró el casillero y se vio sola en el pasillo.

–Qué raro, aún quedan casi diez minutos para entrar a clases.

Comenzó a seguir las indicaciones que Alex le había dado, prefería ir rápido a su aula para no tener que vagar sin rumbo alguno por la escuela.

Cuando salía del pasillo chocó con su hermano.

– ¡Dai!

–Kaoru… ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, sólo voy a mi salón… ¿Esos chicos te trataron mal?

– ¿Bromeas? Son geniales, me mostraron varios sectores de la escuela… Ahora debo ir a mi casillero para luego ir a clases. Te quiero –besó su frente –, nos vemos más tarde.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera. Era muy oscura a pesar de tener pequeñas ventanas.

Hasta que llegó a su salón. Había ya algunos alumnos ubicados en los primeros puestos, ahí dentro vio a Miyako y Momoko, que le hicieron señas para que se acercara.

– ¡Kaoru! Te guardamos un puesto –dijo Momoko indicando el asiento junto al de ella.

–Gracias.

–Helena me advirtió de que era posible que te hubieras perdido –comentó Miyako que estaba sentada atrás de Momoko –, por un momento pensamos que debíamos ir a buscarte.

–No –rió –Alex me dijo cómo era que debía llegar.

–Buenos días, jóvenes –dijo una mujer de treinta años, blanca, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

–Buenos días –respondieron todos los alumnos a coro.

–Como ustedes saben, soy la señorita Keane. Seré su maestra en jefe por todo este año y quizás por los que siguen –miró a las tres chicas que estaban sentadas juntas –Vaya, al parecer veo tres caras nuevas. Pónganse de pie chicas, pasen aquí al frente y preséntense con sus compañeros.

Las caras de las chicas enrojecieron al máximo, pero la maestra estaba haciéndoles señas para que se pusieran de pie, así que al mismo tiempo, se levantaron y se posicionaron frente a la vista de todos.

–Comiencen con su nombre, edad, de dónde vienen, su color favorito, y su _hobbie._

–Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, tengo quince años, vengo de Japón, mi color favorito es el rosa y mi _hobbie_ es leer comics –sonrió.

–Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, tengo quince años, también vengo de Japón, mi color favorito es el celeste y mi _hobbie_ es dibujar –se sonrojó mientras intentaba mirar al frente.

–Kaoru Matsubara, quince años, Japón, verde, hacer deporte –dijo cortantemente, porque aunque no lo demostrara los nervios la consumían.

–Genial, aquí están sus nuevas compañeras, espero la traten bien. Ahora, es hora de que las oriente en lo que se vendrá este año escolar…

El discurso de la señorita Keane, fue interrumpido por una chica rubia que tocaba la puerta ¿Pueden adivinar quién? Sí, Kristen estaba afuera.

– ¡Oh! Al parecer la señorita Jo se dignó a presentarse a esta clase –abrió la puerta –Buenas noches, Kristen.

–Profesora, se está adelantando, aún son las ocho de la mañana. Le vendría bien un reloj más actualizado, no ha de ser que su reloj esté tres días adelantado –arqueó las cejas.

–Niños y niñas, con ustedes: Los chistes de Kristen Jo –dijo un chico de cabello castaño que se sentaba en las primeras filas.

–Gracias por tu aporte Mike –dijo la profesora mientras Kristen y él chocaban palmas –Bien, Kris, ve a sentarte junto a Miyako.

– ¿Quién es Miyako?

–La chica rubia de chaqueta rosa y remera celeste –la señaló.

–Ah.

Caminó casi dando zancadas hasta donde estaba Miyako, la cual se puso nerviosa al tener a la pecosa a su lado.

–Bien niños –dijo la maestra –. Al ser el primer día de clases, y ya que estamos en Consejo de Curso, les escribiré en el pizarrón sus horarios y uno que otro recordatorio sobre los eventos que habrán durante todo este año. Así que por ahora, pueden ponerse al día con sus compañeros, contarles lo que hicieron en el verano, etcétera.

Todos los alumnos se agruparon entre ellos, mientras que Kaoru y Momoko se voltearon para hablar con Miyako y al ver a Kristen, más de cerca, pudieron notar que tenía una mirada sumamente fuerte, directa y casi sentías temor al verla, además de que sus ojos delineados los hacían resaltar más.

–Miyako… ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? Dinos… ¿Alguna anécdota? –Dijo Momoko evitando mirar a Kristen.

–Me mudé con mis padres después de dos años de vivir con mi abuela… –sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas –Y mi novio terminó conmigo… y yo no sabía –sonrió irónicamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Kaoru –Claro… si es que se puede saber.

–Cuando nos despedimos, él no me dijo que íbamos a terminar, pero para mi mala suerte lo vi en una tienda en esta misma Isla… y ahí me dejó al tanto de nuestra situación… habíamos terminado y él ya tenía novia… una chica con la que salía mientras estaba conmigo.

–Es un maldito –dijo Momoko –No merece tus lágrimas.

–Creo que debiste haberle pateado los cojones –dijo Kaoru con la intención de que Miyako sonriera.

–Pero en fin, ese fue mi verano. Y ahora estoy aquí con mis padres, y mi hermanita Junko.

– ¿Tienes una hermana? ¡Yo también! La mía se llama Kuriko. En verano me la pasé leyendo comics y viendo series en televisión, además de leer unos cuantos libros…

– ¿De qué tipo? –Interrumpió Miyako a Momoko.

–Oh, ya sabes, desde novelas rosa hasta libros de aventura, además de unos cuántos tomos de física, química, biología y mecánica. Son interesantes, claro, si ya se tiene conocimiento previo de lo que esos temas abordan y si se hizo un curso de verano.

– ¿Quieren decir que no fueron a la playa? ¿O cosas así? –Preguntó Kaoru – ¡¿En serio?!

–Claro que fui –dijo Miyako –Pero los fines de semana, digamos, la playa es un lindo lugar, pero no soy de las que va todos los días.

–Y yo también, ya sabes, eso de los cursos de verano tampoco me dejan ir todas las tardes.

–Ah… Bueno, yo fui todas las tardes con mis hermanos, jugábamos soccer. Fue un lindo verano –dijo Kaoru. Volvió a ver a Kristen, que estaba con su celular y los audífonos puestos, miró a Momoko y a Miyako para volver a ver a la pecosa y decidió hablarle – ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo qué? –Preguntó Kristen sin despegarse de su móvil.

– ¿Qué hiciste en el verano? –Preguntó una tímida Miyako.

–Compré un nuevo skate –dijo Kristen en un tono suave y hasta amigable –, arreglé mi motocicleta… y toqué con mi banda –asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Banda? ¿Tocas un instrumento? –Preguntó Momoko.

– ¿Uno? ¡Ja! Toco muchos, hablo de saxofón, batería, guitarra, bajo, trompeta, violín, contrabajo, violonchelo, piano, clarinete y flauta traversa, además de que… puedo cantar.

– ¿Y en tu banda qué tocan? –Dijo Kaoru.

–La verdad no es una banda típica de cochera. Nos juntamos jueves y sábados y cantamos canciones de otros artistas para animar a la gente que asiste a ese pub, tocamos las canciones que nos ponemos de acuerdo para interpretar. Por ejemplo, la semana pasada tocamos canciones estilo punk, y esta semana… –Miró su celular –genial, esta semana tocaremos rock.

– ¿No tocan pop? –Preguntó Miyako.

–Sí, de todo un poco –sonrió la pecosa.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo Momoko.

–Supongo –respondió Kristen.

–Brick, el chico pelirrojo ¿Es tu hermano?

–Sí, al igual que Boomer, el rubio y Butch el de pelo negro –comentó desganada.

–Sinceramente… no se parecen –comentó Kaoru.

–No. Es que no somos hermanos de sangre, somos hermanos _adoptivos_. Si conocieran a mi madre, se darían cuenta a lo que me refiero. Ella es joven, tiene… treinta y dos años y mi padre tiene treinta y cinco.

– ¿Y tú? –Preguntó Momoko.

–La misma de ustedes, quince.

– ¿Por qué odias a Alex, Dakaria y Helena? –Preguntó directamente Kaoru con el ceño medio fruncido.

Kristen la volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos, pasó su lengua por sus dientes, en especial sus colmillos para luego cerrar la boca, suspirar y habló:

–Odio a Alex por _joderme_ la vida –respondió enojada –Y la verdad es que Dakaria me odia por tratar mal a su amiga y por lo de Marcos. Pero a Helena no la odio… sé que ella es especial ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Simple curiosidad –espetó Kaoru.

–Ah. Así que –miró a Miyako –Tu novio rompió contigo.

–Sí.

– ¿Y piensas pasearte por toda la escuela con esa cara triste? –Añadió Kristen.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Interrumpió Kaoru –Está triste… ¿O es que acaso nunca lo has estado?

–Sí, varias veces, pero lo que hago es no darle importancia –respondió Kristen –Sin embargo, a lo que me refería era que si se iba a mostrar derrotada para siempre. Yo opino –tocó el hombro de la rubia –que deberías ponerte más linda, verte más viva. Así pareces un zombi y le das señales a _la mierda andante_ de que estás mal. Y esa no es la idea ¿O quieres que vea que te derrotó?

–No.

– ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¿Un milagro? –Suspiró –Si eso es lo que estás haciendo… deberás esperar una eternidad. Los ángeles no harán nada por ti, eso lo debes hacer tú.

–Lo que creo que ella –señaló Momoko a Kristen –quiso decir es que deberías mantenerte siempre digna. Estoy de acuerdo con que estés triste, un rompimiento no sana de un día para otro, pero un día que pasa es mejor que lo aproveches como _un día de menos cariño hacia él_ a que _un día más de sufrimiento porque ya no está_.

–Eso mismo, pelirroja –dijo Kaoru sonriendo –eres bastante brillante.

– ¿Y qué proponen que haga? –Susurró Miyako, ya que unos de sus compañeros la miraban y no quería llamar más la atención.

–Opino –dijo Kristen –que deberías salir con alguien, o al menos conversar con cualquier persona, ya sea chico o chica. No me refiero a ligar de inmediato, pero sí conocer gente nueva. Podrías ir con ellas –señaló a Kaoru y Momoko –al, no sé, al centro comercial cosas así, o bien con algún chico… Quizás Boomer, se me asemeja a ti.

– ¿Boomer? ¿Tu hermano? –Se asustó Miyako, y eso no pasó desapercibido.

–Sí –la miró extrañada –el mismo.

–Creo que no. Prefiero la idea de ir al centro comercial.

–Como prefieras –siguió viéndola extrañada.

– ¡Kristen! –Gritó Mike que estaba en la ventana, se le veía muy divertido – ¡A que no adivinas quién está coqueteando con tu ex novio!

– ¡Oh! ¡Me la pones difícil! –Se burló –No lo sé… ¿Himeko?

– ¡Sí! –Rió Mike –James no pudo haber caído más bajo.

–Si es mi _ex_ novio… es por algo. Lo que ahora haga, no me interesa –sonrió Kristen.

– ¿Quién es Himeko? –Le preguntó Momoko.

–Oh, la ex novia de mi hermano y la, al parecer, futura novia de mi ex novio –se burló.

– ¿De qué hermano?

–De Brick.

«Brick». Ese nombre hacía que un escalofrío recorriera por completo el cuerpo de Momoko. Aún no podía olvidar lo que sintió al verlo por primera vez: miedo.

– ¿Te sucede algo? –Preguntó Kaoru.

–No, nada. Solamente me acordé… de algo.

– ¡Kris! ¿Puedes venir por favor? –Pidió una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

–Voy, Destiny.

La pecosa se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Destiny y Mike, tomó asiento en una de las mesas y comenzaron a compartir música mientras reían y se mostraban el celular la una a la otra.

Destiny era una de las mejores amigas de Kristen, tenía el cabello ondulado. Estaba vestida con una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y unos pantalones azules ajustados, dejando su cabello suelto y así tener unos risos con apariencia de resorte sobre los ojos.

– ¿Saben? Ahora que se fue… me gustaría decirles algo –comentó Miyako.

– ¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Momoko.

–Ayer estaba en el centro comercial –comenzó a susurrar mirando nerviosa hacia Kristen por si se había volteado –, y después de ver a Takaaki y su escena, mi madre me dijo que esperara en una de las bancas que están rodeándolo. A mi lado había un anciano, eso no me pareció extraño, sino que después un hombre vestido de rojo le robó la cartera a una mujer y el anciano comenzó a correr… Y vi volar un cuchillo que me lastimó la cara –señaló su mejilla –… y Boomer apareció a mi lado. Él asesinó a los dos hombres… pero él sudaba… sudaba… brillos dorados.

– ¿Dorados? –Preguntó Momoko – ¿Es eso posible?

–Espera –interrumpió Kaoru –dijiste que te lastimaron la cara, pero no tienes ningún rasguño.

–Sí, lo sé –metió la mano a su bolsillo –. Todo se debe a que me pasó este pañuelo y hoy cuando desperté… No tenía nada.

Kaoru y Momoko estaban perturbadas con la historia de Miyako. Podría ser una mentira, pero sabían muy bien que Miyako era destacada por ser la chica más honesta de toda la escuela. Nunca decía mentiras.

–Es extraño… Muy extraño –comentó Momoko –Yo… el sábado fui a recorrer la playa… Y me encontré con un peculiar muelle. Recuerdo que caminé por él, y era muy resbaladizo, además de ser muy roñoso, pero me di cuenta, ahí mismo, que las aguas del mar eran muy cristalinas y… noté una pequeña escritura.

– ¿Qué escritura? –Preguntó rápidamente Kaoru.

–Decía _"My Jolly Sailor Bold"_

–Vale, sigue contando –dijo Kaoru.

–Bueno, y la verdad es que después encontré a Brick… y un escalofrío me había recorrido por completo la primera vez que lo vi. Me advirtió que me alejara del muelle y se fue caminando, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre… Lo más extraño de todo fue que mi madre fue a buscarme, y al verlo en el muelle se asustó… Le hice ciertas preguntas, pero no me contestó nada, sino que me dijo que me lo diría más adelante –hizo una mueca de fastidio –. La verdad es que se vio muy preocupada al verlo.

–Vale… _Eso _sí es extraño –dijo Miyako –, la verdad es que todo este asunto de esta extraña Isla… me tiene muy nerviosa, con los pelos de punta.

La Señorita Keane se puso de pie de su escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta, dejando entrar a una chica de cabello entre rojo y castaño, con ojos verdes y piel blanca.

–Calipso –suspiró la maestra – ¿Estas son horas de llegar?

–Lo siento, pero mi madre se quedó dormida –ladeó la cabeza –, pero eso no significa que no pueda entrar ¿verdad?

–Claro que no, entra.

–Gracias –se quedó de pie al ver cómo todos la miraban.

–Oh… lo siento, querida, deberás sentarte en el puesto del medio, en esta fila, atrás de Gunter –sonrió la maestra.

–De acuerdo.

– ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, estúpida! –Gritó Kristen.

–Mira que ya me estaba aburriendo aquí con la inepta de Kris –comentó Destiny.

–Te creo. Kristen no hace cosa más que solamente escuchar música y comentar qué tan bueno están los intérpretes –se burló Calipso.

Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru veían cómo estaba vestida Calipso: pantalones marrones ajustados, chaqueta de mezclilla que llevaba cerrada y dejaba un leve escote por el que se podía ver que llevaba una remera amarilla debajo y una cadena con una flor colgando de su cuello, además de usar unas zapatillas de lona de color gris.

– ¿Otra más del club? –Preguntó Kaoru con sarcasmo.

–Al parecer –comentó Miyako.

Las chicas vieron como Destiny, Kristen y Calipso se agrupaban y comenzaban a comentar entre ellas el contenido de sus celulares.

–Volviendo al tema –dijo Momoko sin apartar aún la vista de las chicas –, siento que… debo saber lo que está pasando.

–No sólo tú. Nosotras también –dijo Miyako.

–La verdad es que a mí no me ha pasado… –Pero Kaoru decidió callar, al recordar que su madre le dijo que un chico la había encontrado en el bosque, un chico de ojos verdes. ¿Podría tratarse del tercer hermano de Kristen? –Quizás… tengan razón.

– ¿Qué proponen? –Dijo Miyako.

–Creo que deberíamos esperar a ver cómo se desenvuelven dentro de la realidad escolar –dijo Kaoru –. No podemos armar falsas hipótesis, no sería correcto inculpar a alguien injustamente.

–Kaoru tiene razón –dijo Momoko –, esperemos un poco.

– ¡Alumnos! –Gritó la señorita Keane –Por favor, vuelvan a sus asientos para que anoten lo que está en el pizarrón.

Todos los alumnos de la sala casi ahogaron un grito al ver todo lo que la maestra había escrito: desde un cuadro con el horario de clases, uno con los nombres de los maestros, y otro con las salidas.

–Señorita Keane –comentó Calipso cuando ya se hallaba en su lugar – ¿De verdad viajaremos a la Isla de Cristal?

–Sí –respondió la maestra con una enorme sonrisa –, ese viaje es para más adelante, pero la idea es que estén preparados, díganle a sus padres y todo, porque en ese viaje no sólo vamos nosotros, sino que los de tercero, quinto y sexto año también van.

–Ah… Qué aburrido –comentó Destiny.

–Claro –dijo Kristen que estaba junto a Miyako, se había echado hacia atrás mirando a Destiny que se sentaba junto a la ventana–, pero no escuchaste a la maestra al parecer, dijo que iban a ir los de quinto… ¿Ese no es el grado de Darius Walker? –Molestó.

El resto de sus compañeros estalló en risa, mientras que Destiny le enseñaba su dedo del medio.

–Después tendrán tiempo para sus bromas, ahora copien.

Miyako también había reído con el comentario de la pecosa, así que cuando ya todos se habían volteado y estaban copiando. La rubia escribía fluidamente hasta que su codo derecho chocó con el codo izquierdo de Kristen.

–Disculpa –susurró la rubia.

–No te preocupes, pero creo que deberemos acostumbrarnos a eso. Soy zurda.

La chica de ojos azules miró a la pecosa detenidamente y de dio cuenta de que era cierta la afirmación hecha por ella, incluso su caligrafía estaba en diagonal hacia la izquierda.

–Oh, si quieres podemos cambiar de sitio. No lo sé, si te sientes más cómoda –habló Miyako.

–No importa, estoy bien así, al menos que tú quieras cambiar.

–No me molesta –sonrió.

Compartieron otra sonrisa, se acomodaron bien y siguieron escribiendo.

Luego de que la señorita Keane comenzara a dar de nuevo el discurso de bienvenida que finalizaba con el típico: _"Ojalá que este año todos sus esfuerzos rindan frutos, y espero sinceramente que todas sus metas puedan cumplirlas"_, pudieron ir al descanso.

Kristen, Destiny y Calipso salieron rápido del salón, y Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru se demoraron un poco más en salir, puesto que Mike pasó corriendo por el lado del asiento de Momoko y sin notarlo, botó el cuaderno y el estuche con sólo el golpe.

– ¿Qué tenemos ahora? –Preguntó Kaoru.

–Eh… –dijo Momoko mientras revisaba el horario que había escrito en el –Al parecer debemos aparecernos en matemáticas, en el mismo salón.

–Genial –comentó Miyako –, simplemente genial.

– ¿No te gustan las matemáticas, verdad? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué? No, no me refería a eso…

– ¿Entonces? –Habló Kaoru.

–Es _esa_ escena –señaló la rubia.

Las chicas miraron en la dirección y vieron a Taakaki con Azumi, demasiado acaramelados apoyados en la pared del pasillo.

– ¿Ese es tu ex novio? –Preguntó Kaoru confundida.

–Sí, ¿Por?

–No te has perdido de nada –rió Momoko –, que digamos, no es un chico por el que merezcas llorar.

–Tal vez…

– ¡James!

Al oír a una voz femenina gritar ese nombre, se voltearon bruscamente y vieron como poco a poco se formaba un círculo alrededor de Kristen y el mencionado James, de cabello negro y de piel morena, que era muy guapo. Las chicas no dudaron en unirse a ver qué pasaba y vieron que la pecosa tenía el delineador corrido a causa de las lágrimas y James con apariencia asustada.

– ¡Es increíble que hayas decidido que ella es mejor que yo! –Gritaba Kristen.

– ¿Quién? –Preguntó James nervioso.

– ¡Sabes bien de quién hablo! ¡De Shirogane!

– ¿Qué tiene ella?

–Eso te pregunto yo… ¡¿Qué tiene ella?! ¿Es acaso porque tiene el cabello ondulado siempre y no de vez en cuando como yo? ¿Es porque no se lo tiñe como yo lo hago? ¿Es porque es más alta? ¿O porque se viene en limusina a la escuela?

–No sé a qué te refieres.

– ¡Sí sabes! Me cambiaste por ella…

–No, sabes que no lo hice… ¡Si más no recuerdo tú me dejaste!

– ¡No me cambies el tema, James Taylor! –Siguió llorando –. Espero que sean felices… Y espero que no la dejes como a mí por no querer encamarme contigo. Ahora, hazme un favor y desaparece antes de que mi puño quiera decirte, o más bien, mostrarte unas cuantas verdades.

James se puso aún más nervioso, miró a todos los que los rodeaban y se fue corriendo pasando por el lado de las chicas, estas, seguían mirando cómo Kristen se ponía de rodillas con la cara escondida entre las manos, y sollozaba.

Miyako quiso acercarse y poder consolarla y darle alguna de las palabras de aliento que ella misma –Kristen– le dio, pero tuvo que esperar porque una chica de cabello crespo tomado en dos coletas, con unas pecas y ojos rosa llegó al lugar. Tenía un vestido púrpura con ballerinas, atrás de ella venían dos chicas, una de cabello corto y la otra de cabello largo.

–Ah, no puede ser verdad lo que me dijo James… ¿Estás llorando Jo? –Preguntó con superioridad.

–Sí, Himeko. Estoy llorando –sin levantar la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? ¿A caso te diste cuenta de que eres una basura andante?

–No, sino que –comenzó a levantarse –¸la verdad –miró a Himeko con una enorme sonrisa –mi única motivación era iniciar el año escolar con una escena dramática ¿Te gustó? La llamo _Fastidiando a Himeko_ –exageró con las manos.

–No fue muy buena.

–Igual te creíste mi llanto. Admítelo, soy la reina…

– ¿De las perras?

–No, no. Esa eres tú y Bell. Yo me refiero a que soy la reina del drama.

–Eres la perra más grande de la escuela, Kristen ¿Por qué no lo asumes?

–Okay, Okay. Seré muy lasciva, pero no me acuesto con el primero que se me cruza en el camino, como tú.

–Eres una maldita.

–Y aunque así fuese, sabes muy bien que soy la mejor de todas.

–Kristen –dijo Brick pasando entre la multitud cruzando una mirada neutral con Momoko, la cual se sonrojó violentamente –, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

– ¡Hola, hermanito! ¿A que no sabes? ¡Puedo hablar otra lengua!

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó el pelirrojo divertido.

–Descubrí que puedo hablar con los animales.

– ¿Animales? –Miró a Himeko –Hola.

–Hola, EX novio –dijo Himeko haciendo que Brick soltara una risita burlesca.

– ¿Qué idioma hablas?

– ¡Puedo hablar con las perras! –Se emocionó Kristen –Es emocionante saber que me puedo comunicar con una especie de animales.

Kaoru no aguantó más y se largó a reír, atrayendo las miradas de muchos, que luego imitaron la acción.

–Esta me la pagas, Jo –susurró Himeko.

–Como quieras, pero avísame para ver si tendré espacio para ti en mi agenda. Adiós cariño –dijo Kristen con sarcasmo.

–Oye tontita, ve a arreglarte el maquillaje –dijo su hermano mayor abrazándola y sacándola de escena.

Las chicas reían junto con otros chicos de la escuela. Himeko había sido humillada y había salido de escena enojada siendo seguida por sus _amigas_.

– ¡Dios! –Exclamó Momoko entre risas – ¡Ella sí que fue humillada!

– ¡Sí! Kristen es de verdad la _Reina del Drama_. Por un momento de verdad creí que estaba llorando –dijo Kaoru.

–Pero al menos no fue así –comentó Miyako ya dejando de reír –, o sea, sería igual triste verla así. Después de todo, ella fue de lo más directa conmigo al decirme lo que debía hacer con _la mierda andante_.

Comenzaron a caminar cada una a sus respectivos casilleros. Y para cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el ingreso a clases, se reunieron en la escalera y subieron a su salón.

Una vez que estuvieron ahí sentadas, en sus respectivos asientos, llegó Calipso al salón con la respiración agitada, se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, respiró hondo tres veces y volvió a caminar.

Pasó junto a Momoko y al notar que la chica de ojos rosa la miraba preocupada le sonrió en señal de _"Estoy bien"_, y tomó asiento junto a la ventana.

Unos segundos después llegó Destiny con la mirada perdida, no miró a nadie mientras tomaba asiento en su pupitre. Observó detenidamente a Calipso, con la que se hizo unas señas con los dedos, entrelazándolos y haciéndolos girar ¿No se les ocurrieron otros más extraños? Sin embargo, pudieron entenderse entre sí: _Nos juntamos a hablar más tarde._

–Buenos días jóvenes –entró un joven de unos veintidós años, de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que además tenía un bigote sobre el labio.

–Buenos días –respondieron todos.

El joven se puso frente a toda la clase y los examinó con la mirada.

–Me presento: mi nombre es Jordan Collins, soy de Canadá. Seré su profesor de matemáticas hasta que la profesora Gemma Bärh vuelva de su estancia en Alemania.

Los alumnos lo veían extrañado, era muy joven para ser profesor. Jordan captó el mensaje que intentaban decirle sus alumnos, rió un poco y ladeando la cabeza les dijo:

–Sí, tengo veintidós años, y soy profesor titulado. Me gradué a los catorce de la escuela, y estudié astronomía. Estuve trabajando para Estados Unidos un par de años, me pagaban muy bien, pero me dije a mí mismo que lo mío no era estar sentado evaluando las constelaciones, lo mío era más por la educación, así que pude sacar mi pedagogía y aquí estoy haciendo el reemplazo a su profesora. No se preocupen, ella va a volver –se burló –. Tienen suerte de que sea hoy el primer día de clases, porque no les puedo pasar materia ni nada de eso, pero mañana también tenemos clases, así que ahí veremos lo que serán las unidades y fijar lo que sería el primer examen del año –todos se quejaron –, hey, el examen de diagnóstico –rió –, ¿Por qué reclaman antes de dejarme terminar?

Jordan giró la cabeza bruscamente al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, ahí, nuevamente llegando tarde, estaba Kristen Jo.

– ¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Preguntó Jordan.

–Entrar, por favor.

La pecosa se había arreglado el maquillaje, no obstante sus ojos aún los tenía irritados, había dos opciones: uno, al hacer su escena dramática lloró mucho, o dos, lloró de verdad y con motivos personales y por eso, además, llegó tarde a clase.

– ¿Usted es de este salón?

–Sí, pasante.

–No soy un pasante, soy el profesor de matemáticas.

– ¡Ah! ¡Usted es el sensual nuevo maestro de matemáticas! ¡El canadiense! ¿Verdad?

Jordan abrió los ojos como plato y se sonrojó violentamente.

– ¿D-Disculpa?

–Solamente repetí lo que escuché en el baño… Si no me equivoco fue Bell la que lo dijo.

–Olvidemos eso –suspiró nervioso –, por favor cariño, entra.

Los alumnos rieron por lo bajo, mientras Kristen tomaba asiento junto a Miyako.

– ¿Estabas llorando? –Preguntó Miyako en un susurro a Kristen.

–Eh… –se tensó un poco –, yo… No se lo digas a nadie ¿Me oíste?

–Claro, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

–Gracias. Y la verdad es que sí, estuve llorando, después de hacer la escena.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué?

–No entenderías.

–Vamos, yo creo que sí…

–Algún día lo sabrás, cuando no haya tanta gente a nuestro alrededor… y cuando sepas _el verdadero motivo del por qué tú, tu familia, y la de tus amigas están aquí._

A Miyako la recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Kristen había apartado la mirada y ahora sólo miraba a Jordan.

Momoko, que sin querer había escuchado lo último, se puso sumamente nerviosa, y el recuerdo de la discusión con su madre invadía su mente ¿Sería verdad eso que estaba diciendo Kristen? ¿Ella también sabría lo que su madre no le quiere decir? ¡¿Por qué una chica que apenas conocía podía afirmar el por qué ella y su familia están en esa isla?! Nada tenía sentido.

–Momoko Akatsutsumi –dijo Jordan mientras veía el libro de clases.

–Aquí –levantó su mano.

–Señorita Akatsutsumi, usted es nueva en la escuela, así que no sabemos cómo era que le iba en matemáticas, y yo tampoco lo sé. Cuéntenos, qué cosas son las que domina.

–Ah… Eh… –comenzó a balbucear –El año pasado aprendimos factorización y ecuaciones de primer grado.

–Ya veo, supongo que este año no se le hará tan complicado –afirmó Jordan.

La campana que indicaba que la clase de matemáticas había acabado. Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko corrieron a sus casilleros para revisar su horario.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Biología no! –Se quejaba Kaoru – ¡Odio ese ramo!

–Qué dramática –dijo un chico de cabello cobrizo, ojos claros y piel muy blanca, que se encontraba a su lado –, la biología es una materia muy importante.

–Claro, si eres un futuro doctor. Pero a mí no me interesa –respondió la chica de ojos verdes.

–Por favor, hay materias peores.

– ¿Como cuál?

–Matemáticas –afirmó.

–Sí, tienes razón –rió.

–Soy André, voy en sexto.

–Soy Kaoru, voy en cuarto… Espera… ¿Dijiste André?

–Sí… ¿Por qué?

– ¡Eres amigo de Alex!

–Sí, es una buena amiga.

– ¿Sólo amiga? –Preguntó de una forma pícara.

– ¿Insinúas algo? –Se extrañó André.

–Tal vez… no lo sé…

–Debes saber que tengo novia.

– ¿Novia?

–Sí. Se llama Samantha. Es la rubia que viene ahí.

Samantha era una chica alta, rubia de ojos azules, pero ese rubio, a diferencia del de su amiga Miyako, era gracias a un tinte, se notaba a distancia. Usaba un vestido de lana gris con unas ballerinas blancas bajo el vestido, unas botas marrones, y un abrigo de una tonalidad más oscuras que su vestido.

–Hola, Sam –dijo André dándole un beso a su novia.

–Hola, André… ¿Me presentas a tu amiga?

–Oh, claro, Kaoru ella es Sam, Sam ella es Kaoru.

–Un gusto –dijo Sam con una sonrisa sincera.

–El gusto en mío –sonrió Kaoru.

–Bueno, este descanso es corto, así que te dejo. Nos vemos Kaoru –dijo André dejando la escena de la mano con Samantha.

Kaoru se percató de que Alex estaba en la entrada opuesta del pasillo por el que se fueron André y Samantha, tenía la cara tensa y miraba con nostalgia.

– ¡Alex! –La llamó Kaoru – ¡Hey!

–Oh –dijo Alex corriendo hacia ella –, perdón, no te había visto.

–Ya conocí a André…

–Y a su novia –dijo con asco.

– ¿No te cae bien?

–No es eso. Samantha es adorable… sólo que pienso que no es para André.

–Te gusta.

– ¿Quién?

–André.

–No…

– ¡Alex! –Gritó una voz masculina atrás de Kaoru.

–Butch –dijo la chica sin ganas.

Kaoru se volteó y vio al chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro… Su cuerpo completo se estremeció al momento en que ambos hicieron un contacto visual que no duró más de un segundo, tiempo suficiente como para causar esa y otras sensaciones más en el cuerpo y mente de Kaoru.

–Oye, bonita ¿Qué tenemos ahora? –Le acarició la cara a Alex.

–Antropología, Butch –sonrió Alex.

–Gracias, eres la mejor –miró a Kaoru directamente a los ojos haciéndola volver a estremecerse –, tú te verías linda con el cabello largo. Se nota que tienes tendencia a tenerlo corto… Pero mirándolo con atención, quizás tienes el cabello con ondas… Se te vería lindo.

Butch abrió su casillero que estaba a dos casilleros más que el de André –el de André está al lado izquierdo del de Kaoru–, sacó un cuaderno y se fue. En todo ese lapsus, Kaoru y Alex estuvieron calladas, procesando lo que Butch le había dicho a la de ojos verdes.

– ¿Me dijo cómo debía tener mi cabello? –Aún no lo entendía.

–Eh… No tomes en cuenta eso… –sonó la campana –. Hablamos más tarde, o mañana si es que no te vuelvo a ver. Adiós.

Kaoru tomó su cuaderno de biología, lo guardó en su bolso y corrió más que rápido a su salón. Llegó antes que el maestro o maestra, y para su sorpresa, sus amigas estaban ahí, sus amigas y Kristen.

–Llegué –dijo Kaoru respirando con dificultad.

–Nos dimos cuenta –sonrió cínicamente Kristen.

Kaoru miró a Kristen con indiferencia, pero la pecosa no le dio importancia y siguió mirando su teléfono.

– ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –Preguntó Momoko.

–Me quedé conversando con Alex.

–Sí… hueles a _bruja_ –dijo Kristen tapándose la nariz.

– ¿Por qué le dices bruja? –Exigió Kaoru con evidente molestia.

–Una mente tan _mundana_ como la tuya no lo entendería –asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿_Mundana_? –Se extrañó.

–Sí, eso es lo que eres.

Hubieran seguido hablando de no ser porque una mujer de cuarenta años, con un cabello negro y alborotado hizo su ingreso en el salón.

–Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Miriam y seré su maestra de biología…

La mujer que se vestía como hippie, con ropa holgada y tenía lanas saliendo de su cabello, comenzó con un nuevo discurso sobre el inicio de clases, y la importancia que la biología tendría en el desarrollo personal de cada uno de los alumnos.

Kaoru seguía pensando en lo que el chico de ojos verdes le había dicho.

_"Tú te verías linda con el cabello largo. Se nota que tienes tendencia a tenerlo corto… Pero mirándolo con atención, quizás tienes el cabello con ondas… Se te vería lindo"_

¿Habría querido molestarla? ¿O estaba diciéndole un cumplido? Lamió sus labios más de mil veces cada vez que pensaba en lo que él le había dicho y en lo que sintió al tener el contacto visual que duró un segundo y en el contacto visual que tuvieron cuando le dio _"el cumplido"_

No aguantó más y en un papel le escribió a Kristen:

_"¿Me podrías decir por qué tu hermano, Butch, me da consejos de cómo debería tener mi cabello?"_

Se lo pasó y en menos de tres segundos tuvo la respuesta, notó que las letras estaban inclinadas al lado opuesto, como suelen escribir los zurdos.

_"O quiere ligar contigo, o solamente te quiso molestar"_

Kaoru suspiró profundamente, y a penas se dio por finalizada la clase, corrió al auto de Dai.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Respondiendo Reviews:<span>**

**paolaesh:** Holi. ¡Es un maldito bastardo! Es un asesino en serie... créelo, okno.

**Leyendo:** ¡Un hado! *Y mi teclado explota* askdhakshkadjasd ¡Se lo comió un tigre! ¿Azumi a los juegos del hambre? Jajajaaj oooooh sí. Te gusta joder. ¿La receta de la cangreburger? ¬¬ ¡Mi único panda es Avril Lavigne! adhakd Es igual a un panda.

**beta y tica: **Yo!Yo!Yo!Yo! xD Awww ¡Gracias! Besitos. ¡Gracias a las dos!

**Momoko123:** ¿Ratones hablando? ¡Yo veo gatitos! Okno. Odio los gatos. Sinceramente me costó leer el "FASCRECONTRAENCANTO" ¡Pero lo leí! :D Gracias. Ese cap ERA el más largo, pero me refería que a partir de este iba a ser más largo. Ojalá te haya gustado.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! Ahora <strong>¿Reviews? <strong>Para este cap... digo yo...

¡Adiós y gracias!

C-H-I CHI L-E LE, CHI CHI CHI, LE LE LE, VIVA CHILE... Okay me calmo :P


	6. Falling Fast

**Cast Principal:**

**Miyako**: Evanna Lynch; **Momoko**: Karen Gillian; **Kaoru**: Elizabeth Gillies; **Kristen**: Avril Lavigne; **Dakaria**: Anne Hathaway; **Alex**: Katy Perry; **Helena**: Selena Gomez; **Destiny**: Kaya Scodelario; **Calipso**: Lily Collins; **Brick**: Paul Wesley; **Butch**: Ian Somehalder; **Boomer**: Alex Pettyfer; **Dai**: Nicholas Hoult; **Darius**: Zac Efron; **Marcos**: Josh Hutcherson; **William**: Theo James; **Jordan**: Kevin Zegers; **André**: Robert Pattinson.

**Pasen a mi perfil, ahí encontrarán el tráiler de la historia. Gracias. **

**PD: **Sí sé que son muchos personajes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_I'm falling fast, I hope this lasts, and I'm falling hard for you"_**

**~~Avril Lavigne~~**

**Falling Fast**

Dai conducía rápido a casa, mientras que Kaoru seguía con el papel que tenía escrito la respuesta de Kristen.

– ¿Qué llevas ahí? –Preguntó el mayor.

–Nada.

–Volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué llevas ahí?

–Volveré a contestar: Nada.

–Kaoru…

–Es sólo un mensaje que me dio Kristen –dijo cortante –Sólo eso.

Dai la miró de reojo, su hermana estaba sonrojada.

–Kristen –susurró el mayor con preocupación, para luego sonreír de medio lado.

– ¿Por qué la nombras? –Lo miró extrañado su hermana.

– ¿A quién? –Disimuló.

–Susurraste el nombre de Kristen.

–No…

–Sí… ¿Es porque te miró de una forma muy coqueta cuando te subiste al Jeep?

–No –respondió tajantemente.

– ¿O es porque tú la miraste de forma coqueta?

El mayor suspiró y decidió evadir el tema, colocando música. Kaoru notó lo molesto que estaba, así que desvió la mirada hacia su hermano menor Shou que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Preguntó la morena.

–Odio a las niñas –dijo este con verdadero enojo.

– ¿Qué?

–Bueno, no a todas, hay unas muy lindas, pero hay dos niñas en mi clase… que nos estuvieron siguiendo a mi amigo Ken y a mí en todos los descansos y en todas las clases… ¡Me volvían loco!

– ¿No has pensado en que podrían gustarles?

–Ken me dijo lo mismo, es que al parecer a él le gustó su acosadora, pero a mí no me gusta mi acosadora –enfatizó.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no me gusta que me acosen.

Dai soltó una carcajada, le parecía increíble que su hermanito menor ya tuviera acosadora y se refiriera a ella de esa manera, le recordó en cierto sentido a su infancia.

– ¿Pero es fea? –Pregunto Kaoru.

–Tiene el cabello como… rubio… pero más gris…

– ¿Cómo ceniza?

–Sí, algo así… y los ojos grises.

–Entonces no es fea, Shou ¿Por qué no le hablas?

–Porque no quiero –frunció el ceño.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Mitsuko estaba hablando animadamente por teléfono, mientras que Tokio hacía flexiones en la sala.

–Hola –saludó Dai llamando la atención de su padre.

– ¡Hijos! ¡Ya llegaron!

–Okay, te llamo luego –colgó –, bien niños, vayan a dejar sus cosas, lávense las manos, y a la mesa.

Le hicieron caso a su madre y estuvieron luego en la mesa, almorzando todos juntos en familia.

–Y bien –habló Tokio – ¿Cómo estuvo su día de escuela?

–Todo normal –comentó Dai mirando fijamente su plato.

– ¿Con quién hablabas, mamá? –Preguntó Shou.

– ¡Oh! Gracias por recordarme. Con su padre tenemos unas familias amigas en este lugar. Cuando éramos jóvenes, nos juntábamos todos los viernes, pero ocurrieron _ciertas cosas_ por las cuales no pudimos volver a hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora que estamos las _cinco _familias reunidas nuevamente, nos juntaremos. Este viernes estamos invitados a cenar, así que ustedes tres, pequeños demonios, quiero que se comporten –arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Será solo este viernes? –Preguntó Shou.

–No. Todos los viernes ¿No te parece emocionante, hijo? –Dijo Mitsuko.

Los tres chicos estaban inexpresivos, sus padres se veían emocionados, pero la idea de dejar pasar un día viernes por ir a cenar con cuatro familias a las que no conocían no los entusiasmaba para nada.

–Oh, sí –mintió Dai –. Es algo distinto –. Miró a Kaoru buscando ayuda.

–Es en serio, es bueno conocer a más gente –apoyó Kaoru.

– ¡Me alegra oír eso! –Exclamó Tokio –Sé que cuando conozcan a los Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji, Kitazawa y a los _Jo_, se llevarán muy bien.

Momoko casi escupió su jugo de naranja cuando escuchó el último apellido salir de la boca de Nami.

– ¿Lo–Los, Los Jo? –Tartamudeó.

–Sí –sonrió, esta vez Kaito –. Tengo entendido que tienen cuatro hijos, claro, todos adoptados, pero uno de ellos… es _una ella_.

–La pequeña… ¿Christine? Ya no recuerdo muy bien el nombre –dijo Nami.

–Mamá –preguntó Kuriko –, ¿Y por qué debemos ir?

–Porque sí. Se acabó. Ya les avisamos, así que quieran o no, iremos. No se aburrirán, lo prometo.

–Espera –dijo nuevamente la pequeña –, ¿Dijiste los Kitazawa?

–Sí, hija ¿Por? –se extrañó Nami.

–Por nada –sonrió y se sonrojó.

–Pero… –Titubeó Miyako.

– ¿Te inquieta algo, hija? –Se preocupó Kazuma.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí.

–Dinos, te escuchamos –dijo Hana tocando la mano de su hija.

–Ustedes… tienen casi cuarenta años ¿No?

–Sí… –La incitó a seguir su madre.

–Y conocen a los Jo desde hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué con eso?

–Conozco a la chica, la hija de ellos. Kristen. Se sienta a mi lado en clases, y dijo que sus padres tenían… casi 35 años.

Ambos se miraron algo preocupados, tratando de buscar en otro la respuesta correcta para decirles a su hija mayor, y a la menor también, ya que Junko había dejado el tenedor de lado para prestar atención.

–La verdad, Miyako, es que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo… pero no desde nacimiento –Dijo finalmente Kazuma –.

– ¿Y cómo se conocieron? –Intervino, esta vez, Junko.

– ¡Vaya! –Sonrió Hana – Al parecer a ambas les picó el _bichito_ de la curiosidad. Quiero que terminen su comida y vayan a descansar un poco ¿De acuerdo?

Eran las tres de la mañana, y Momoko se despertó de golpe. No recordaba qué era lo que estaba soñando, pero sintió la extraña necesidad de bajar a tomar un chocolate calienta con galletas de vainilla con crema de fresa. Sí, ella tiene antojos raros y pesados para un bocadillo nocturno.

Sin hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras, llegó a la cocina y prendió el hervidor, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, fue a la sala, aunque no encendió ninguna clase de luz, se podían distinguir los muebles gracias a la leve luz que, de igual forma, entraban por la parte alta y baja de las ventanas.

No abrió las cortinas, pero se quedó de brazos cruzados, cubriendo su pecho del frío, frente al ventanal de la sala. Usualmente, el hervidor hace un poco de ruido al comenzar a hervir el agua, sin embargo, de pronto todo en la casa quedó en un odioso y perturbador silencio. Momoko sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal y un miedo más grande, cuando notó que, de los libros que había en la mini biblioteca de la sala, que eran la mayoría propiedad de Nami, un libro en particular comenzó a desprender cierta luz azul. Estuvo mirándolo por unos veinte segundos, cuando caminó hasta él y lo tomó con cierta desesperación. Era igual de grueso que una Biblia, pero era de un color negro, de cuero y se notaba a lo lejos que era antiguo. Con el libro en las manos temblorosas, iba a abrirlo cuando un rayo, proveniente de afuera, la sobresalta aún más, dejando caer el libro al suelo abierto… apagando la luz azul. El ruido del agua hirviéndose volvió a oírse, trayendo consigo nuevamente la respiración a Momoko, quien corrió a la cocina, se preparó el chocolate lo más rápido que pudo, tomó sus galletas y subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Sin dejar el libro en su lugar.

– ¡Momoko! ¡Hija! ¡Levántate, vas tarde! –Gritó Nami.

La pelirroja miró el reloj de su habitación… 07:15, entraba a la escuela a las 8:00 en punto y la distancia que debía recorrer entre su casa y la escuela eran casi veinte minutos… en auto.

–Mierda –masculló entre dientes –, no alcanzo a ducharme.

Quitó su pijama con rapidez, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, jeans, remera blanca simple que cubría con una sudadera rosa y zapatillas rojas. Bajó al baño para poder lavarse los dientes y corrió a la cocina, en busca de cualquier cosa que le ayudara a mantenerse sin hambre hasta las 9:30, que era la hora del descanso.

Antes de bajar del auto en la escuela, Kaito le dio dinero suficiente como para que se comprara algo en la cafetería, a manera de compensar su desayuno. Lo recibió y sin más corrió por los pasillos, ya que estaba a _tres_ minutos de llegar tarde a matemáticas... o eso creía. A la salida del salón chocó de boca con la espalda de una chica, que al darse vuelta, vio que era Calipso, una de las amigas de Kristen.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento –dijo la chica –, déjame ayudarte –extendió su mano a Momoko, quien la recibió sin dudarlo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –Preguntó.

–El profesor ya llegó, y me temo que ambas llegamos tarde…

– ¡Hey, Calipso! –Se escuchó una voz más aguda atrás de ellas: Kristen.

–Kristen… No sé porqué no me sorprende que llegues tarde –comentó Calipso.

–Es normal en mí. Hola, Akatsutsumi –sonrió.

–Hola.

Momoko miró a Kristen con total atención. No solo su ropa esta vez era diferente, la pecosa no estaba usando maquillaje, ni tampoco tenía el cabello como lo tenía ayer, esta vez era completamente liso. Su ropa era una simple remera roja con una gran estrella negra en el centro, pantalones negros holgados y simples zapatillas "Converse". Aún así, Momoko pensó que se veía genial.

– ¿Ya llegó el señor…? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? –Preguntó Kristen.

–Jordan. Se llama Jordan –dijo Calipso con un suspiro en medio.

–Ah… ¿Y tú por qué llegaste tarde, Akatsutsumi? –Preguntó la pecosa con amabilidad.

–Me quedé dormida –sonrió un poco.

–Odio cuando eso pasa… aunque doy gracias porque uno duerme tan bien –se estiró cerrando sus ojos violeta.

–Toda la razón.

–Ahí viene el maestro –susurró Calipso.

Jordan, estaba con una expresión un poco molesta, pero luego al ver a las chicas afuera, cambió totalmente su ceño medio fruncido por una pequeña sonrisa.

–Señoritas, llegan tarde –dijo al momento de abrir la puerta.

–Lo siento, profesor, pero me quedé dormida –se apenó Calipso.

–No se preocupe, señorita Swan –dijo Jordan. –Adelante.

– ¿Tan rápido de aprendió los nombres? –Se asombró la pecosa.

–Claro, Kris. Ahora… Señorita Momoko, ingrese al salón –la pelirroja hizo caso lentamente.

Jordan juntó la puerta una vez que Momoko había ingresado al salón, quedándose afuera junto a Kristen.

– ¿Cuándo se _juntarán_? –Preguntó Jordan.

–Se supone que el viernes irán, pero… recuerda que yo no podré ir el viernes…

– ¿Por qué?

–Sabes _lo que tengo que hacer_ todos los malditos viernes –respondió la pecosa apretando los dientes.

–Lo siento, lo había olvidado… Hey, pequeña, ayer estabas llorando… ¿De nuevo tuviste problemas _con_…?

–El único problema que tuve, fue que… _creo que lo encontré_ –sonrió melancólicamente. –Pero eso mejor te lo cuento el sábado, recuerda que debes ir a verme.

–Ahí estaré, ahora ingresa al salón.

Ambos entraron y el resto de la clase comenzó a hacer ruidos incitadores, pero Jordan, solo con mirarlos seriamente, los hizo callar.

Miyako le sonrió a Kristen cuando ella llegó al pupitre junto al de la rubia, correspondiéndole.

–Estudiantes –habló Jordan –, hoy corresponde el examen de diagnóstico. Dejen solo el lápiz grafito y su bolígrafo.

Mientras todos, entre reclamos, obedecían, Kaoru se volteó a mirar a Kristen con disimulo. Quería saber qué le había hecho esa chica a su hermano... y saber si le podía decir algo sobre los de ella.

–Me siento incómoda –soltó de repente la pecosa mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la morena.

–Estoy algo… dudosa…

– ¿De qué?

–Sobre…

–Señoritas –regañó Jordan –, al descanso podrán seguir con su charla. Ahora deben hacer el examen.

Una vez que entregó el examen, Jordan escribió en el pizarrón que una vez que terminen tienen permitido salir de clases.

No habían pasado ni treinta minutos cuando Kristen entrega el examen y sale del salón. Al verla, Kaoru terminó el suyo rápidamente para ir a hablar con la pecosa, como era un examen de carácter diagnóstico, no importaba mucho, de todas formas iban a ver esa clase de materia ese año.

Salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo tratando de pensar en dónde estaría la chica, cuando se le ocurre ir a las canchas, ya que era el único lugar liso en donde andar en skate sería perfecto. Y no erró. Ahí estaba Kristen dando vueltas a la cancha de basquetbol, la ropa que la pecosa había decidido ponerse esa mañana había sido la adecuada.

– ¡Kristen! –Gritó la pelinegra.

Sorpresivamente, Kristen voltea a mirar sumamente extrañada a Kaoru por lo que perdió el equilibrio y _¡Plaf!_ Cayó de espaldas al asfalto.

–Mierda –dijo la ojiverde para ir a ayudar a la pecosa. –Disculpa, no quería…

–No, descuida. No es la primera vez que me caigo –respondió recibiendo la mano de Kaoru –. Ahora ¿A qué se debió eso?

–Es que de verdad necesito hablar contigo –pareció rogar.

– ¿Sobre? –la miró confundida, pero por la expresión dudosa se la pelinegra, logró entender y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro –Oh… tú quieres hablar de Butch ¿No?

–P–pues…

–No es necesario que lo niegues, siempre es así –suspiró pesadamente –. Butch dice un cumplido, todas caen rendidas, luego se ilusionan, llegan a mí para que hable con él, con lo que finalmente logran una o dos citas, y luego él les hace la desconocida. Siempre es así ¿Tú también quieres que te consiga una cita?

–No exactamente –miró al piso de forma un poco desilusionada –. Olvídalo, no es nada importante.

–No, me vas a decir de todas formas –la tomó del brazo, evitando que se fuera. –Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

–Pero en serio, con lo que dijiste ya me quedó todo claro. –Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible.

–La verdad, Matsubara, es que con lo que me dijiste hasta yo quedé algo perpleja. Te seré sincera… Butch el típico cumplido que dice es: _Me gustan tus piernas_. Quizás sea algo pendejo, y hasta muy estúpido, pero también me pareció raro eso del cabello… ¿Por lo menos te miró el cabello para decirte eso?

–N–No, solo… me miró dos veces… o sea… cuando llegó… pero fue un lapsus muy corto, y cuando me lo dijo… solo así…

– ¿Por lo menos te sonrió?

–No.

Kristen corrió la vista de la de Kaoru, y comenzó a masajear su nuca, con la expresión torcida de sus labios. Volvió a mirar a la pelinegra, pero su expresión de duda no aclaraba nada.

– ¿Sabes? Te recomiendo que te alejes de él. Por el momento no es favorable ningún tipo de relación tanto para él como _para ti_.

– ¿Para mí? –Se sorprendió la morena abriendo casi al máximo sus orbes verdes – ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sabes? –Comenzaba a desesperarse, pero no lo demostraba.

–Sé mucho más que tú, cariño –le guiñó un ojo y dicho eso se alejó de la chica en su skate aunque esta gritara su nombre.

Una vez que dejó de llamarla, volvió a acercarse al salón de clases a la espera de Miyako y Momoko, quienes ya estaban saliendo del lugar.

–No puedo creer que lo terminaras en tan poco tiempo –dijo la pelirroja haciendo referencia al examen de diagnóstico.

–No era la gran cosa, en realidad. –Dijo Kaoru. –No lo respondí a consciencia.

Momoko se excusó diciéndoles a las chicas que debía ir por unas cosas a su casillero, cuando la verdad era que le urgía comer algo. El hambre no lo soportaba.

No le fue difícil encontrar la cafetería, puesto que era una construcción aparte de la escuela. De una sola planta, pero lo suficientemente grande para todos los alumnos. Entró con cierto nerviosismo, evaluó con su rosada mirada la cafetería; mesas redondas de color azul con siete sillas, en el centro se encontraba lo que se le llamaría el bufet del almuerzo que era un mesón de vidrio.

En ese mesón, vio como una señora rechoncha limpiaba los vidrios, a pesar de aún no ser las nueve de la mañana, un olor a café y a queque recién horneado invadía descaradamente las narices de la pelirroja haciéndole crujir aún más su estómago.

«_Las galletas que asalté en la cocina esta mañana no serán suficientes_»

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó la señora canosa mirándola con toda la ternura que sus ojos avellana podrían emanar.

–Buenos días… yo… quisiera saber si… ¿A qué hora abren la cafetería? Digo… Para poder comprar algo…

–¡Oh! Está abierta todo el día. Algunos chicos llegan a desayunar a eso de las 7:30 de la mañana. Generalmente la cerramos a… alrededor de las seis… –Pensó un momento –. Sí, a las seis cerramos.

–Genial –susurró para sí la pelirroja –Bueno… ¿Podría…?

–Allá –señaló un pizarrón negro con los menús escritos con tizas de distintos colores: Amarillo para el desayuno. Rosa para los descansos. Rojo para el almuerzo. Celeste para los postres. Verde para algún bocadillo de tarde. Y finalmente violeta, para alguna bebida fría o caliente. Todo con sus precios. –Tú me dices lo que te apetezca. Claro… puedes escoger entre: el amarillo, rosa, verde o violeta. Aún no llega el Chef.

Momoko evaluó cuidadosamente el pizarrón. Escuchó cómo la puerta de la cafetería se volvía a abrir, pero estaba tan absorta en elegir el mejor desayuno que no prestó atención.

–Un Doble Mocha, con un muffin de fresa… –se dijo a sí misma. –Es lo mejor.

Cuando se volteó, vio uno de los Jo. Pero no era Brick. Era Boomer.

Una oleada de tranquilidad, mezclada con decepción y perturbación invadió a Momoko, de todas formas, alzó la cabeza, caminó de forma rígida hacia la señora de la cafetería.

–¿Ya decidiste qué quieres, cariño? –Preguntó dulcemente.

–Un doble mocha… y un muffin de fresa, por favor.

Antes de que la señora se voltease a prepararle el pedido, pudo leer la tarjeta con su nombre en él: Martha.

Momoko quedó esperando su orden tarareando una canción, de pronto escuchó, más bien se percató, de que Boomer estaba tecleando en su celular. Disimuladamente quiso voltearse y lo vio sentado, sonriendo y mirando su móvil.

–Él es muy guapo –susurró Martha sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

–S–sí, pero no es mi tipo –sonrió de medio lado.

–Aquí está lo que pediste –sonrió la mujer entregándole un vaso de cartón y un muffin envuelto en papel de biscocho. –Son US$5.

Momoko le entregó la tarjeta que mostraba que estaba becada, a lo que Martha le sonrió nuevamente, la validó y se la devolvió.

–De todas maneras, la escuela debe saber lo que consumes para extender tu beca –explicó la señora.

La pelirroja volteó sobre sus talones para poder salir de la cafetería, pero la voz de Boomer la sobresalta.

–Oye, tú, la del moño.

Momoko miró a Boomer, quién también la observaba con extrañeza, pero él le hizo unas señas para que se acercara. La pelirroja vaciló un momento, hasta que tímidamente decidió acercarse con cautela hacia el rubio chico.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó en un susurro, para luego mirar a Martha, pero ella ya se había metido en la cocina.

–Siéntate –ordenó volviendo a mirar su móvil.

La chica obedeció, no porque quisiera, sino que sentía una pisca de miedo… o incertidumbre. Quería saber qué intenciones tenía el chico de ojos azules.

–Soy Boomer –se presentó sin dejar de mirar su móvil.

–Eso ya lo sé –susurró Momoko.

–Sé que lo sabías. Eres compañera de mi hermana. Momoko Akatsutsumi ¿Me equivoco?

–No… o sea… sí o sea… no… o sea…

Boomer arqueó una ceja, completamente confundido, pero luego rio. La risa del rubio era bella. Sus dientes perlados, era una sonrisa sincera. Unas finas líneas de expresión se formaban en los ojos. Momoko correspondió la sonrisa.

–Sí, yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, dejó su móvil de lado y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo para mirar a Momoko.

–Eres bonita.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Se sonrojó violentamente, y solo reaccionó para tomar el muffin en su mano izquierda y darle una mordida. Estaba delicioso.

Una pequeña risita que se escapaba de los labios del rubio la sacó de la nube en la que se estaba elevando.

–Lástima –dijo Boomer seguido de un suspiro –. No me gustan las pelirrojas, lo siento. He tenido mala experiencias con pelirrojas…

–Los rubios no son lo mío –se burló Momoko.

–Boomer –llamó una voz atrás de la chica.

El aludido sonrió satisfactoriamente y alzó las cejas en modo de saludo. Arregló su chaqueta de cuero negro para, seguido de eso, arreglar su remera azul.

–Al fin llegas, Brick.

«_Brick. Jódeme, está aquí._» pensó Momoko.

–¿Qué hay, Boomer? –Dijo el pelirrojo tomando asiento junto a su hermano.

–Te presento a mi nueva amiga: Momoko –la señaló el rubio.

Cuando la rojiza mirada de Brick se posó en la pelirroja, esta notó que estos se encontraban llenos de deseo, aunque la expresión del rostro del chico expresara indiferencia al mundo entero.

–Hola, soy Brick –se presentó.

Momoko sonrió cortésmente antes de ponerse de pie.

–Un gusto, chicos. Pero mis amigas me están esperando y yo…

–Te acompaño –dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie junto a ella. –Boomer de seguro me dejará solo… –y ambos escucharon cómo las puertas de la cafetería se abrían y se cerraban.

–Mejor bebe tu café ahora. Y rápido, por favor.

La pelirroja, sin saber muy bien por qué, hizo caso de las palabras de Brick y bebió lo más rápido que pudo su café. Con su lengua ardiendo, por lo caliente de café, asintió una vez que se lo había acabado.

Brick comenzó a caminar fuera de la cafetería. Momoko dirigió una última mirada hacia Martha, pero la mujer aún no aparecía.

El pelirrojo rodeaba la estructura de ladrillos y seguía el camino de las que parecían ser, las antiguas canchas de fútbol.

–Oye… –le dijo Momoko sin dejar de trotar tras él por lo rápido que el chico caminaba – ¿A dónde vamos?

No contestó.

Brick se estaba encaminando al bosque que se encontraba al lado de las canchas de fútbol. Momoko frenó en seco y, asustada además de no entender el por qué lo seguía, comenzó a caminar de espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a Brick.

El pelirrojo también frenó en seco, pero este se volteó y con una mirada penetrante observó a Momoko. Apretó sus labios, y se acercó a ella tomándola de los brazos.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? Te dije que tenías que seguirme.

–No entiendo lo que pasa aquí ¿Por qué quieres que te siga?

–Por lo que pasó el fin de semana… Mira, no quiero malinterpretar algunas cosas y como te vi rondando por el muelle, pensé en que nunca más ibas a atravesarte en mi camino.

–¿Qué? ¿Crees que fue mi intención…?

–Cállate –a Momoko se le encogió el pecho por lo directo que fue Brick al decir aquella palabra.

–Pero… –susurró la pelirroja.

–Escucha atentamente. Mi plan nunca fue cruzar palabra contigo, desde que te vi de curiosa en el muelle, supe al instante que serías un problema.

–No te entiendo.

–Y no quiero que lo hagas. Si te quería traer hasta aquí era para precisamente dejar en claro mis intenciones contigo.

_"__¿Qué?"_, pensó Momoko.

–No sé de qué hablas –dijo Momoko.

–No tienes por qué saberlo.

Brick posó sus manos en los hombros de ella y chocó las frentes, poniéndola sumamente nerviosa, haciendo que levemente el labio inferior le temblara y un pequeño y sutil sonrojo apareciera en sus pómulos.

–Solo hazme caso, y en serio, no te vuelvas a acercar al muelle si no es necesario.

–No tenía intenciones de hacerlo…

–Sé que sí quieres hacerlo, pero enserio no te acerques.

Momoko estuvo observando los ojos de Brick, la pupila estaba bien dilatada como si se hubiese drogado o algo por el estilo, el color rojo de sus ojos era tan fuerte que en ellos pudo distinguir un poco el color rosa de los suyos propios.

–Repito… no quiero acercarme a ese lugar de nuevo.

–Más te vale. –Brick la soltó y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, se dispuso a caminar.

–Pero… –Dijo Momoko impidiendo que diera un paso más.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Brick volteándose.

–¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a acá y qué tan importante es ese muelle? ¿Por qué no me puedo acercar? ¿Por qué me lo dices solo a mí?

–Preguntas mucho, niña –bufó algo molesto –. Tuvimos que venir hasta acá, incluso más allá, porque nadie puede verme contigo, no por ahora. Ese muelle es muy importante, cuando comiences a adaptarte te darás cuenta que no debes nunca acercarte a ese muelle. Y por último ´–sonrió socarronamente –, no eres a la única persona a la que se lo he advertido. No te sientas especial.

Momoko bajó la mirada, juntó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para disminuir la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Brick se había ido, aunque aún a la distancia, la chica pudo notar la figura del chico doblando hasta la escuela.

–Un idiota tan… sexy.

Kaoru estaba mirando a Kristen, quien seguía haciendo piruetas en skate.

–Es realmente buena –comentó.

–Y realmente simpática –añadió Miyako.

–Lo será contigo, en lo que a mí respecta, no mucho.

–Debes saber cómo llegar a ella, es todo.

– ¿Ahora eres la experta en el tema? –Se burló Kaoru.

Kristen volvió su vista a ellas, tomó su skate con ambas manos y a paso lento y pausado, caminaba en su dirección.

–Viene hacia acá… –Susurró Miyako.

–Ya lo noté.

–Si quieres llevar la paz con ella… solo haz lo que yo ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Quién dijo que quiero llevar la paz con ella?

Miyako la miró con obviedad, Kaoru bufó y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué crees que quiera? –Preguntó Kaoru.

–Quizás quiera ser amable…

–Sí… oye…

– ¿Uh?

–Tú… ¿Tú y tu familia irán el viernes…?

–Se me había olvidado que tú eres Matsubara… –sonrió –Pero sí, sí iremos y estoy algo nerviosa por eso…

–La verdad es que yo igual.

–Hola chicas –dijo Kristen.

–Hola –dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

–Solo quiero hacerles una pregunta… no se asusten –sonrió la pecosa. – ¿Irán a mi casa el viernes, no?

–Se supone… –dijo Kaoru.

–Oh… genial.

– ¿Te veremos ahí? –Preguntó Miyako.

–No precisamente. Los viernes… digamos que tengo cosas que hacer, por ende… llegaría después de medianoche. No se preocupen, _las reuniones_ no durarán menos que eso.

– ¿Reuniones? –Preguntó la morena.

Kristen abrió los ojos como plato. Ambas chicas la miraban muy confundida. La pecosa, entonces, no sabía qué responder.

– ¿Kristen? –Insistió Kaoru.

– ¡Kristen!

La voz de Destiny las sobresaltó a las tres. La pecosa corrió hasta su amiga, evadiendo así la pregunta de Kaoru.

–Demonios…

–Kaoru –la regañó Miyako –, no digas esas palabrotas.

–Lo siento, lo siento.

– ¡Kaoru!

Tanto la aludida como la rubia se voltearon a ver a Momoko que corría casi con la lengua afuera y de una manera muy _desarmada_.

–Esa chica de verdad necesita ejercitarse más –opinó la morena.

Una vez que Momoko llegó a su lado, le tomó mucho tiempo recuperar su aliento, por ende, también tardó en hablar un poco.

– ¿Ustedes… irán… a… la… casa… de… los… Jo… el… viernes?

–Sí… Momoko… yo… sí… iré… –Se burló Kaoru.

–Yo igual –sonrió la rubia. –Momoko… ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas?

–Sí, niña –concordó la morena – pareces como si tuvieses problemas con el cigarro.

La pelirroja tomó asiento junto a ellas. Una ráfaga de viento demasiado densa se hizo presente, lo que ocasionó que a las tres un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda.

– ¿Ustedes quieren ir? –Preguntó Momoko.

–En lo personal, no. Pero mis padres… –dijo Miyako antes de captar la mirada fija de Takaaki sobre ella. Junto con él estaba Azumi.

Él la miraba seriamente, incluso Miyako podía jurar que estaba frunciendo el ceño un poco. Kaoru miró en la misma dirección que su amiga y notó que estaba mirando cómo Takaaki parecía fulminar a la rubia con solo mirarla mientras que Azumi le restregaba los pechos a este casi en su cara.

–No le des importancia, Miyako –sugirió la morena. –Solo ignóralo.

– _¿Cómo me pides que haga tal acción cuando cada vez que me mira siento como salta mi corazón? _–Habló la rubia que parecía hipnotizada.

Kaoru y Momoko se miraron extrañadas.

–De qué libro cursi saliste –se expresó la pelirroja.

Miyako, violentamente giró su cabeza hacia Momoko, se encogió de hombros, sus ojos parecieron revolotear por el piso antes de volver a mirar a la chica.

–No lo sé… sentí que debía decir eso… es como… es como… –Suspiró – es como si ya lo hubiese dicho… antes.

–Sí –dijo inmediatamente Kaoru –. Tanto tú, como esta pelirroja están locas.

A la hora de salida, Momoko esperó a su padre en compañía de su hermana pequeña. Kuriko no decía ninguna palabra, solamente sonreía y se balanceaba mientras tarareaba una melodía.

Momoko en cambio, tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, esperando a distinguir el auto de su padre.

Pero solo vio como Kristen abandonaba la escuela en su motocicleta, despidiéndose de ella con un gesto con la mano.

Minutos más tarde, ve a Boomer dejar la escuela, seguido inmediatamente de Butch.

Cuando notó a la distancia el auto de su padre, su campo visual se vio interrumpido por los ojos penetrantes de Brick que estaban fijos en ella.

Su mandíbula tiritó. Kuriko notó que su hermana estuvo algo rara antes de que el auto del chico pasara, pero como ella siempre pensó que su hermana era rara, no le dio importancia alguna.

Momoko intentó, cuando llegó a casa, quedarse encerrada en su cuarto, pero a pesar de sus intenciones, su madre no le permitió efectuar tal acción.

–Alístate, iremos al mercado –dijo Nami entrando a la habitación de su hija.

–No, gracias.

–No estoy preguntándote, Momo, vamos a ir quieras o no.

– ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar?

–No es muy seguro que te quedes en casa sola.

– ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas, mamá?

Nami guardó silencio. Miró al piso de la habitación de su hija y luego miró fijamente los ojos rosa de la misma.

–Aún no es tiempo, Momo, aún no es tiempo. Ahora será mejor que vengas con nosotros… aún no estoy muy convencida de querer dejarte sola aquí en casa.

Ella se había quedado casi una hora y media esperando a su familia en el auto durante ellos hacían las compras. Estaba molesta y necesitaba pensar.

¿Por qué ese libro desprendió una luz azul? ¿Qué significa esa luz azul? ¿Por qué su madre le oculta cosas? ¡¿Qué carajo pasa en esa isla que causa tanta desconfianza de Nami?!

El día miércoles, en clases, junto a Kaoru y Miyako, quiso distraerse… pero no pudo, porque el recuerdo de Brick se venía a su mente…

En el descanso, lo vio conversando con su hermana Kristen que había vuelto a vestirse de negro.

Después lo vio con sus hermanos.

Con Alex.

Con Dakaria… y con ella estaba muy cercano.

¡Lo vio con mucha gente!

Pero lo más llamativo… fue que cuando Momoko lo miraba, él la notaba, le devolvía la mirada y la mantenía.

Era como si la estuviese desafiando.

–Momoko –dijo Kaoru en un momento. – ¿Qué te sucede?

Estaban a un lado de las canchas de fútbol. Miyako estaba concentrada en un libro de biología, Kaoru estaba devorando un sándwich de jamón y queso, mientras que Momoko, tenía su celular en mano, pero lo que menos hacía era prestar atención en el aparato.

Ella estaba mirando a Brick.

–No me pasa nada –dijo la pelirroja. – ¿Debería pasarme algo?

–No lo sé. Ponte tú que estás desafiando a Brick tan solo con mirarlo mientras él coquetea con Darakia…

–Dakaria –la corrigió.

–Eso.

–No le veo lo malo –comentó Miyako. –Es decir, Dakaria y Brick tienen la misma edad ¿No? Deberían salir… Además se ven lindos juntos.

–Ese no es el punto Gotokuji, el punto es que Momoko está… poco menos matando al chico con tan solo mirarlo. –Explicó Kaoru.

–Oh… no lo había visto de esa forma. –Admitió la rubia.

–No es nada –aclaró Momoko. –En serio, nada. Solo… no me gusta que me desafíen a… "un juego de miradas" –hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir las últimas palabras.

Kaoru y Miyako, luego de eso, compartieron opiniones sobre el frío que hacía y el débil viento que corría. Lanzaron unas hipótesis sobre que podía llover… pero eso no le importaba a Momoko.

A ella le importaba lo que estaba pasando con Brick.

Dakaria estaba muy animada conversando con él. De vez en cuando, ella revolvía un poco su propio cabello y sonreía ampliamente. Brick miraba sus grandes dedos y los entrelazaba con sus propias manos.

_"–__Oh, lo que dices no es muy amigable –dijo Kristen jugueteando con sus dedos antes de señalarla con su largo y delgado índice mientras miraba a Alex – ¿No le enseñaste cómo debe de tratar a superiores?_

_–__Debe ser una broma –susurró Momoko para sí misma._

_–__Cállate, Kristen –dijo Alex._

_–__No me hagas callar. No eres más que una simple y malvada bruja._

_–__Ella no es ninguna bruja –intervino Helena –Es sólo que tiene muchos problemas._

_–__Alex no es ninguna bruja –dijo Dakaria –En cambio tú, eres una zorra que lo único que quiere es llamar la atención de todos los chicos de esta escuela…_

_–__Ja, tú sólo estás celosa porque aunque yo no lo haya querido el chico que tú querías que fuera al baile contigo el año pasado me invitó a mí y solamente porque le lancé el balón en el partido de soccer que jugó el año pasado. El chico que va en tu clase, que te gusta demasiado y no sabes cómo hablarle –se burló la pecosa."_

Momoko agitó su cabeza a modo de sacar ese recuerdo de su cabeza… pero al instante recordó otra cosa.

_"– __¿Por qué odias a Alex, Dakaria y Helena? –Preguntó directamente Kaoru con el ceño medio fruncido._

_Kristen la volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos, pasó su lengua por sus dientes, en especial sus colmillos para luego cerrar la boca, suspirar y habló:_

_–__Odio a Alex por joderme la vida –respondió enojada –Y la verdad es que Dakaria me odia por tratar mal a su amiga y por lo de Marcos. Pero a Helena no la odio… sé que ella es especial ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

–Marcos… –susurró. –Marcos –habló más claro y miró a sus amigas, quienes también la miraban confundidas. – ¡A ella no le gusta Brick! ¡A ella le gusta un tal Marcos!

Kaoru y Miyako tenían la boca entre abierta y la mirada perdida en la cara de la pelirroja. Momoko se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a Kristen.

–Necesito saber quién es el tal Marcos…

–Espera, Momoko –Kaoru se puso de pie – ¿A qué viene esto de Marcos? ¿Quién es él?

–Eso quiero saber… Kaoru, ¿No recuerdas cuando Kristen nos contó que Dakaria la odiaba porque insultaba a Alex y porque un tal Marcos la había invitado al baile en lugar de Dakaria?

–… creo que sí recuerdo.

– ¡Eso significa que no le gusta Brick!

–Pero yo veo otra cosa… –comentó Miyako señalando a los jóvenes.

Dakaria estaba colgada del cuello de Brick, él la tenía por la cintura. Ambos rozaban sus narices con los ojos cerrados.

El corazón de Momoko parecía que quería estallar. Necesitaba a Kristen… o Helena, o Alex… ¡Necesitaba a alguna de ellas!

Como si Dios existiese… la pecosa saltó a la espalda de Kaoru haciéndola caer.

– ¡Kaoru! –Gritaron Miyako y Momoko al verla en el piso.

– ¡¿Quién mierda fue?! –Gritó la morena sacándose a la chica de encima que estaba carcajeándose – ¡¿Kristen?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

–Quería… jajaja… asustarte… jajaja ¡Y funcionó!

– ¡Pues no me causa gracia!

–Kristen –llamó Miyako –, ¿Tú conoces a… Marcos?

– ¿Marcos? Sí, es el de allá –señaló a la cancha de baloncesto.

Un chico alto con el cabello oscuro en punta, nariz algo pronunciada, mandíbula algo cuadrada, con un cuerpo blanco y delgado saltaba para encestar el balón. A su lado había otro chico, de cabello claro, ojos azules, un poco más bajo que el primer chico, pero la piel de este parecía más dorada.

– ¿Cuál de los dos es? –Preguntó Kaoru.

–El pálido… el otro se llama Darius ¿Por qué preguntan? –Se extrañó Kristen.

–Creo que necesito tu ayuda –dijo Momoko.

– ¡Buena jugada, Kristen! –Gritaron las tres chicas a coro.

Kristen estaba jugando solo con Marcos, mientras que Darius reía junto con las chicas.

Luego, los cuatro comenzaron a gritar a manera de provocar una situación inexistente. Un supuesto romance entre Kristen y Marcos. Ambos rieron ante esos alaridos de los chicos.

Llamaron la atención de otros alumnos que estaban ahí cerca, incluidos Brick, Dakaria… y Dai.

– ¿Qué pasa, D? –Preguntó Darius cuando notó que Dai se acercaba.

–Eso me preguntaba yo…

–Oh, estamos… armando una escena –dijo Kaoru, explicándole a su hermano. –Tenemos a la _Reina del Drama_ en acción. –Dai los miró a todos completamente extrañado. –Idea de Momoko.

La pelirroja, miró a Dakaria, que miraba a la pecosa con ganas de estrangularle el cuello. Kristen hacía muy bien su trabajo de coqueteo. Tenía una risa algo juguetona que hacía que Marcos sonriera. Al sonar el timbre para entrar a clases, ambos hicieron una mueca de disconformidad por el corto tiempo. La pecosa miró a la pelirroja que disimuladamente agitaba su mano en señal de "sigue"; Kristen asintió y abrazó a Marcos depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del chico.

Dakaria se zafó del agarre de Brick y se dirigió a su salón, mirando con mucho odio a la pecosa, que la saludó solamente para molestarla.

Brick sonrió captando lo que había pasado y volvió su vista a la pelirroja, pero esta vez le sonrió algo vencido, se encogió de hombros y se fue.

–Es algo muy loco –comentó Dai sacando a Momoko de sus cavilaciones. –Porque que yo sepa, a Brick le gusta una chica, pero está lejos de ser Dakaria… Creo que se llamaba… Samantha… Amanda… No sé… Pero bueno… Me voy, te veo a la salida, hermana. Adiós, chicos.

_"__Maldito seas… ¡Brick!"_ pensó Momoko.

Al momento de ir a sus casilleros antes de la última clase, al notar que Brick estaba cerca, hablando con una chica, a la que pudo identificar como Himeko…

– ¿Brick y su ex? –Habló sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó Miyako.

– ¡Uh! Este… no, nada… pero… ¿Ella no estaba con el ex de Kris?

– ¿Kris? –Se extrañó Kaoru – ¿Desde cuándo llamas "Kris" a Kristen?

Salvada por la campana.

A la salida, Momoko quiso demorarse en pasar entre los autos de los estudiantes. Quería ver a Brick. Quería observarlo, quería que él la mirase, quería sonreírle, quería saludarle… Solo necesitaba verlo… pero sin Himeko, y por supuesto sin Dakaria.

El chico aún no hacía aparición alguna, cuando su móvil vibra, era su padre que la estaba llamando. Sin contestar, alzó la vista y pudo notar que el hombre estaba en la salida de la escuela y que Kuriko ya estaba dentro del automóvil.

_"__Maldita sea"_, pensó Momoko.

– ¿Por qué tardaste, hija? –Preguntó su padre apenas Momoko cerró la puerta.

–Estaba esperando ver a una compañera… es que… se le había quedado… algo en su pupitre y pensaba entregárselo antes de irme –mentira.

– ¿No quieres bajar a buscarla?

– ¡No! No es necesario, papá.

_"__¡¿Qué acabas de decir, idiota?! ¡Tu papá te dio la oportunidad y tú la rechazaste!" _se insultó a sí misma.

Acongojada, llegó a su casa y, después de saludar rápidamente a su madre, se metió a la tina.

Necesitaba estar sola, sin que nadie la interrumpiera. Su habitación no era lo mismo, puesto que sus padres o su hermana podrían llegar y entrar cuando quisiesen, perturbado su espacio privado.

Ella necesitaba soledad. Y esa soledad solo podría dársela su baño… aunque sea por un corto período.

Se sumergió un poco más en el agua caliente. Su nariz sentía el vapor que emergía el agua, y eso la relajaba.

No sabía qué estaba pasando con ella.

No sabía qué estaba pasando en esa isla.

Le perturbaba con demasía el hecho de que sus padres le ocultaran cosas, puesto que ellos nunca lo habían hecho antes.

Por una parte se sintió algo traicionada.

Por otra… se sintió hasta protegida.

Se acordó de la escena que le pidió a Kristen que protagonizara.

Se rio de sí misma por haber planeado eso.

–Debería, mañana, darle las gracias por lo que hizo… es decir… ni siquiera me preguntó por qué y no recuerdo haberle dado las gracias.

Mientras lavaba sus extremidades inferiores… imaginó cómo si alguien más lo hiciese. Como si él, Brick, estuviese haciéndolo.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y los alejó de su cabeza.

–Concéntrate, Momoko, concéntrate.

Luego de cenar, le mandó un texto a Kaoru.

**Momoko **– 08:37pm

_"__¿Tienes el número de Kristen? Creo que debo agradecerle."_

Esperó el texto, sentada en su habitación, específicamente en el piso con su cabeza apoyada en la cama.

Había puesto un CD en su estéreo, con su música pop favorita. Momoko era fan de muchas bandas, pero en ese momento de _confusión_, no encontró más conveniente que escuchar a Miley Cyrus, así pensaría en otra cosa por un momento.

Su móvil vibro: un mensaje de Kaoru.

**Kaoru **– 08:39pm

_"__Nop, pero mi hermano, increíblemente, sí lo tiene. Espera, te lo adjuntaré en otro mensaje."_

Bajó un momento a la espera de la respuesta de Kaoru. Sus padres estaban en la sala, viendo el noticiero local, que era muy parecido al de Japón, pero en este hablaban en inglés.

Kuriko ya se había ido a dormir.

– ¿Momo? –Dijo Nami – ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

–Vine… por un té. Tengo frío.

–Uh… bueno –sonrió. –Pero después debes ir a dormir, no quiero que te quedes dormida de nuevo.

–No, mamá. No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.

Momoko ingresó a la cocina y puso a hervir agua mientras buscaba un tazón dónde servirse.

Suspiró.

De la alacena sacó un tazón color rosa, antes de que un trueno hiciera un ruido fuerte e irrumpiera la tranquilidad con la que ejercía su acción.

De no ser por sus buenos reflejos, el tazón ya estaría hecho añicos en el piso.

– ¡Mamá! –Gritó Kuriko desde su habitación.

– ¡Tranquila, hijita! ¡Solo fue un trueno! –Se apresuró a decir Kaito mientras subía las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hija menor.

Nami siguió a su esposo hasta la habitación de la mujer también. En un impulso, Momoko fue hasta el estante en donde estaba el libro que desprendió una luz azul.

Pero ahora había más luz, y no recordaba con exactitud cuál era o dónde era que se ubicaba precisamente.

–Maldición –musitó.

Al volver a su habitación, Kaoru ya le había mandado el número de la pecosa, así que con suma rapidez, le envió un mensaje.

**Momoko **– 09:05pm

_"__Hey Kris, soy Momoko. __Quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy... de verdad gracias."_

Dio un sorbo a su tazón y se sentó en su cama. Le bajó la curiosidad de mirar por su ventana. No había lluvia, pero el cielo estaba cubierto. El viento que había removía un poco las hojas de los árboles cercanos a su hogar, haciendo volar así, las hojas secas.

Afuera de su habitación había un liquidámbar, y tenía las hojas algo rojizas o anaranjadas que poco a poco iban cayendo.

Echando su imaginación a volar, pensó en que el color de las hojas se parecía al color del cabello de Brick, o bien a sus ojos.

Brick.

Teniendo el número de Kristen podría pedirle el número de su hermano… Rechazó esa idea por completo, porque lo encontraba un poco "psicópata" de su parte.

_"–__¿A dónde crees que vas? Te dije que tenías que seguirme._

_–__No entiendo lo que pasa aquí ¿Por qué quieres que te siga?_

_–__Por lo que pasó el fin de semana… Mira, no quiero malinterpretar algunas cosas y como te vi rondando por el muelle, pensé en que nunca más ibas a atravesarte en mi camino._

_–__¿Qué? ¿Crees que fue mi intención…?_

_–__Cállate –a Momoko se le encogió el pecho por lo directo que fue Brick al decir aquella palabra._

_–__Pero… –susurró la pelirroja._

_–__Escucha atentamente. Mi plan nunca fue cruzar palabra contigo, desde que te vi de curiosa en el muelle, supe al instante que serías un problema._

_–__No te entiendo._

_–__Y no quiero que lo hagas. Si te quería traer hasta aquí era para precisamente dejar en claro mis intenciones contigo." _

Los recuerdos de esa conversación venían a hacerla racionalizar lo que le sucedía.

_"–__No sé de qué hablas –dijo Momoko._

_–__No tienes por qué saberlo._

_–__Solo hazme caso, y en serio, no te vuelvas a acercar al muelle si no es necesario._

_–__No tenía intenciones de hacerlo…_

_–__Sé que sí quieres hacerlo, pero enserio no te acerques."_

Momoko quería volver a ver a Brick y por supuesto a hablarle.

Así que por eso, determinó que volvería a ir a ese muelle, solamente para ver si él se aparecía. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía… quizás tendría que tomar medidas extremas.

* * *

><p><strong>paolaesh: <strong>Sí, Helena es tan especial, jajajaja.

**Anonima-Traumada: **Este es igual de largo. Gracias.

**Luna QueenBlossom: **¡Gracias!

**CARAMELO MEI977: **Gracias.

**beta y tica: **Ay, gracias (?) ¿Hermanas vampiro? ¿Qué es eso? La verdad, no tengo idea de lo que hablas, yo solo le pedí ayuda a las chicas en las que me inspiré para ponerlas en el fic y ellas me dieron esos nombres, ni siquiera sabía que existían las hermanas vampiro, incluso, "Helena" es porque en el cast puse a "Selena" Gomez. ¡Sí! ¡Eso sí! La canción es de los piratas del caribe... pero es solo eso, el nombre.

**Matsubara Kaoru: **¡Gracias!

**Luli.A.Z: **Gracias.

**roxy-chan94: **ooookaaaaaay.

**marilu232: **Todo es intriga ¿no? ¡Oye! ¡No te metas con Boomer, mira que me enojo y no me quieres conocer enojada! Gracias, besos, hasta pronto.

**violeta5006: **Gracias :)

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Lo publiqué en otro de mis fics, llamado "Otoño-Invierno". Pretendo este año subir una última historia, terminar todos mis fics y no volver a escribir nunca más. Aunque debo aclarar que no signifique que abandonaré la literatura, es solo que voy a concentrarme en terminar mi proyecto literario personal y dedicarme a eso... y quizás ¿Quién sabe? Podría hasta editar unos de mis fics y publicarlo... quizás, solo quizás. Bueno, gracias. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.<p> 


End file.
